Operacion Mangosta: Inedita
by EvilRegalPanda92
Summary: Despues de entrar en el mundo de Heroes y Villanos Henry no podia visualizar algo peor de lo que se encontro. La historia se desvio, escribiendo por si sola un romance y lazos familiares que en sus ojos,no estaba correcto. Basado en el episodio Operation Mangoose Part 2 (primeros capitulos) #EvilCharming /#BanditHunter Derechos reservados a ABC, no son mis personajes
1. Capitulo 1

_**Ok, aun no sé cuánto durará esta, depende de los comentarios y de cuanto me dé para extender la historia. Pero espero que la disfruten. Fue un tema dado por una de mis lectoras y me gustó la idea.**_

 _ **Ninguno de estos personajes son míos, todos los derechos reservados a ABC**_

 **Capítulo 1**

"Fin"

Una palabra fue lo que llevo a todo este enredo. Ahora él estaba solo en un pueblo fantasma sin tener idea alguna donde se encontraba su familia. Henry se armó de valor y agarro el Mercedez de su mama y salió de Storybrooke. Manejo unas cuantas millas cuando encontró un pequeño establecimiento y con un movimiento brusco estaciono el auto en frente de este. Henry se quedó en el carro por unos segundos tratando de calmar su respiración, y dándole gracias a su abuelo por haberlo llevado a 'manejar' poco después de volver de New York. Si no hubiera sido por eso, no hubiera llegado ni a la esquina.

El joven se bajó y entro al establecimiento en donde estaba una mujer de pelo rojo y ojos claros mirándolo extrañamente. Esta no podía creer que un niño de tan poca edad estuviera en posesión de un auto y que estuviera manejando. A ella le pareció un poco sospechoso.

"Te sabes estacionar muy bien" dijo esta con sarcasmo. ¿Tienes la edad para estar manejando?

"Si" contesto Henry un poco impaciente. ¿y usted?

La mujer sonrió

Henry después le pidió a la señora ayuda mostrándole unas fotos con su familia y preguntándole si los había visto. La mujer negó, mientras Henry con poca paciencia insistía. La pelirroja con cara de preocupación le dijo que esperara que iba a preguntarle a sus amistades. Pero lo que en verdad iba a hacer era llamar a la policía. Henry escucho la conversación y se apresuró a recoger las fotografías. Pero cuando ya iba a salir vio un libro que le llamo la atención.

Se acercó a el están y leyó el título 'Héroes y Villanos' . _No._ Susurro virándolo para encontrar la foto de Isaac como autor de este. Henry salió con el libro de camino a buscar al escritor.

 **OM OM OM**

Todo paso muy rápido, el encuentro con el autor, las amenazas, las peleas, la magia, el golpe proveniente del Isaac, el encuentro con el ogro y el ser salvado por su abuelo. Que, en esta historia, era el matador de ogros con magia blanca y 'corazón noble'. El solo pensar en eso le erizaba la piel a Henry, era inaudito que el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, el Oscuro, se haya tornado un héroe así de repente. Pero, lo que le causaba un malestar incontrolable era en la situación en la que estaba y con quien estaba.

La mujer que le dio su amor incondicional desde que era un bebe, la que lo arrullo, lo cuido y lo protegió los primeros 13 años de su vida, la persona en la cual confiaba plenamente. Lo estaba apuntando con una flecha directamente en su corazón. Ella se veía diferente, su cabello era largo y estaba recogido por una trenza, su ropa era la de una bandida (y allí él se dio cuenta de los papeles invertidos con Snow) y su mirada reflejaba valentía pero a la vez tristeza, perdida y desesperanza.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres?

Henry respiro profundamente y agarro valentía de donde no la tenía. Al fin y al cabo él fue criado por una madre que a pesar de que tenía mucho miedo, nunca lo mostraba.

"Mi nombre es Henry… y soy tu hijo"

Regina lo miro de arriba abajo, mientras esas últimas palabras eran procesadas. Ella no recordaba su rostro. Pero si sentía algo por este joven desde la primera vez que lo vio a sus ojos. Al principio pensó que era su instinto maternal, el cual ella pensó había enterrado para siempre. Pero luego la seguridad de él le dio un poco más de esperanza. La cual se desvaneció repentinamente al recordar quien era su enemiga y que había hecho para hacerle la vida miserable.

Henry vio cómo su mama bajo la guardia por unos momentos, pero de repente volvió a aferrar sus fuerzas al arco y la flecha en sus manos. Su rostro que había pasado de esperanza se transformó en uno de rabia y traición. El joven dio unos pasos atrás.

"Te mando ella ¿verdad? ¡CONTESTA! O esta vez nada te salva"

"No, ma… ella (sabiendo que se refería Snow) no me mando. Es verdad, yo soy tu hijo"

"¿Por qué debería creerte? Ella siempre quiere hacerme sufrir, jugándome sucio y pudo haberte mandado a ti para que me vengas a jugar una broma como esta. ¿No le fue suficiente quitarme a mi hijo de brazos y acabar con su vida? Ahora quiere que baje mis guardias contigo para que me entregue y me lleve a la guillotina"

Regina estaba reteniendo las lágrimas que brotaban en sus ojos.

Henry, a su vez, estaba muy confundido. ¿Un bebe? Su mama había tenido un bebe y Snow se lo había quitado. El joven recapitulo todo lo que había leído en el libro, pero él nunca leyó nada acerca de este hijo. Se imaginó luego de que Isaac había escrito algunas páginas pero las había escondido para que no se supiera la historia completa. Henry le comenzó a agarrar aún más rabia al autor. Su mama nunca iba a poder tener un hijo propio, por lo que ella le había contado de la poción de infertilidad, y que este le hubiera dado uno y se lo hubiera quitado de la manera más ruin, eso sí que no lo podía aceptar. Era mucho sufrimiento para ella.

"¿Y bien? Me vas a decir la verdad o terminemos esto de una buena vez" dijo Regina prensando un poco más la flecha. Henry la miro profundamente, el la conocía más que ella misma, él sabía que él le había sembrado la espina de la duda y que Regina no le haría daño.

"Primero que todo, yo te conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, se tus gestos y tus ojos reflejan más de lo que tu quisieras. Yo sé que tú lo sientes, sabes que yo no te estoy mintiendo. Lo pude ver cuando bajaste la guardia y tuviste ese brillo en tus ojos, esperanza. Ma, yo lo que te pido es que me escuches."

Regina, convencida una vez más que el joven decía la verdad, bajo sus defensas y lo guio a su cueva.

 **OM OM OM**

Snow fue llamada al salón principal por uno de sus caballeros negros. Le habían comentado que encontraron un intruso en unas de las trampas y que apoyaba a la bandida Regina debido a un 'amuleto extraño' que habían encontrado en su bolsillo. La Reina Snow era de poca paciencia y menos se tomaba el tiempo de escuchar las excusas patéticas de los traidores. Pero, como toda una Reina, no les gustaba ensuciarse las manos con sangre de campesinos, así que le dejaba el trabajo sucio a su fiel compañero y esclavo.

La Reina apareció un corazón en sus manos y grito con fervor.

"ENTRA YA"

El cazador, irritado, entro al gran salón agarrando el pomo de su espada

"No necesitas gritar Snow, yo siempre te encontrare"

"Disculpa… tu siempre me encontraras… ¿qué?"

"Siempre te encontrare, Mi Reina" dijo el cazador volteando los ojos sutilmente.

"Así me gusta"…. "Mata a este traidor" dijo Snow señalando al autor.

"Con mucho gusto, su majestad"

Isaac empezó a gritar cosas incoherentes, tratando de salvarse de una muerte segura cuando atino al decirle a la Reina quien era en realidad su amor verdadero. Eso despertó un poco de curiosidad en Snow y dejo que el hablara. El autor se acomodó su camisa levantándose rápidamente.

"¿Cómo sabes esto?"

"Un libro mágico, el cual tiene toda la información acerca de esta tierra. James era cruel como tú. Se entendían, se enamoraron, era todo para ti. Pero por causa de Regina, el murió. Así que le quisiste dar donde más le dolía y agarraste el corazón de su amor verdadero, Charming (el Cazador), para que fuera solamente tuyo. Pero nunca estuviste satisfecha, él es solo una imitación y tú sabes a quien le pertenece en realidad, con o sin su corazón."

El cazador miro a Snow y luego al autor. Todo lo que es decía era verdad. Lo que lo impedía a el de estar con Regina era el control que la Reina tenia de su corazón. Era una tortura el no poder huir con ella sin esperar una muerte dolorosa y segura. Era duro saber muchos secretos que le podían causar a ella felicidad, y no poder decirle. La carcajada de Snow lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

"¿Así que sabes donde esta Regina? Dime ¿qué quieres a cambio por esta información? Si es verdad, te concederé lo que quieras, si no… morirás en la guillotina."

Issac trago en seco porque él sabía que ella estaba hablando muy enserio. Pero también sabía lo que él había escrito así que sus preocupaciones no eran mayores.

Charming, presto mucha atención a lo que él estaba hablando, esa noche era usualmente la que él tomaba para ver a Regina, así que le iba a advertir de lo que estaban tramando.

 **OM OM OM**

Regina y Henry estaban sentados en unas sillas echas con tronco al igual que la mesa que los separaba. La bandida, había escuchado al chico con mucha atención, y aunque le pareciera absurdo, al leer lo que ella iba a hacer el día siguiente la dejo sin habla. Aunque no confiaba en el plenamente, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

"Ok, tú dices que estamos atrapados en un libro, que esto no es real y que yo soy tu mama adoptiva… sabes lo loco que suena esto."

Henry volteo los ojos y exhalo con frustración. "No estoy loco"

"Capaz no. Pero tienes una imaginación muy fructífera jovencito" Regina se paró para servirse un poco de agua.

"Mama.. Por favor… tienes que reconocerme"

"No me digas así" dijo Regina entre dientes. Cada vez que esa palabra salía de los labios del muchacho era como si un cuchillo entrara en su corazón y un frio intenso llenara su cuerpo. Ella solo podía imaginar su bebe perdido. Porque a pesar de lo que decían los rumores, que Snow había acabado con la vida del pequeño, ella muy dentro de sí sabía que su hijo estaba en algún lugar esperando por ser rescatado, o eso era lo que ella quería pensar.

Henry, por su lado, sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos por la indiferencia de su mama.

"Ya es tarde, es mejor que vayas a la habitación y duermas un poco. Yo hago guardia. Ya mañana veo que hago contigo" dijo Regina rompiendo el silencio tan incómodo.

Henry asintió con la cabeza, cansado y desilusionado del día de hoy. Él tenía que hacer algo para revertir lo que Isaac había hecho. Pero ¿Cómo? Eso era algo que tenía que pensar.

Por cuestión de costumbre y reflejo, Henry se levantó y le dio un abrazo bien apretado a Regina, se separó y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

"Buenas noches Ma… disculpa… te veo mañana" el chico le dio una media sonrisa yéndose al cuarto y dejando a Regina en un estado de shock del cual iba a ser muy difícil salir.

 **OM OM OM**

Regina dio unos cuantos pasos alejada de su cueva, cuando sintió unas manos fuertes abrazarla por detrás. Ella dio un brinco sorprendida y se puso tensa. Pero sus músculos se relajaron inmediatamente ya que ella sabía quién era.

El cazador le dio un beso en su cuello susurrándole en el oído

"Disculpa por el susto mi amor"

Regina cerró los ojos sonriendo plácidamente al escuchar la voz de él tan cerca de ella. La bandida se dio la vuelta dándole un beso apasionado. Antes de perderse en el momento, el cazador paro el beso mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"Te tengo noticias, llego un hombre al castillo diciendo que sabía el futuro, y que mañana ibas a robar una carroza. La Reina está planeando una emboscada."

Regina abrió sus ojos marrones sorprendida por la información.

"Vengo solo a advertirte, tendremos que dejar nuestra cita clandestina para otro momento" dijo este apretándole con firmeza su trasero. A lo cual Regina gimió.

El cazador había cambiado mucho después de haber caído en las garras de Snow. Ahora era más tosco, su vocabulario se había desmejorado y tenía tendencias un poco más oscuras del hombre en el que ella se había enamorado. Ahora, aunque su dulzura salía de vez en cuando, la mayoría de las veces era dominador y podía tener falta de tacto, pero a ella le excitaba aún más que el fuera así más por su encuentros íntimos. Aunque cuando de conversaciones serias se trataba, extrañaba al amoroso ovejero que le robo su corazón,

Regina sin advertencia lo empujo en contra del tronco que tenía atrás de él y lo beso profundamente. Bajando su mano hacia su miembro y masajeándolo como podía. El cazador dejo salir un gruñido. Después de unos segundos, Regina paro sus movimientos mirándolo pícaramente.

"Lastima… estaba esperando tenerte esta noche. Pero así como tú me provocaste… así te dejo yo a ti"

El cazador perdió un poco su paciencia y la agarro por el cuello trayéndola hacia su mismo nivel. "Cuidado con lo que haces… te puedes arrepentir"

Regina se sorprendió con el movimiento tan brusco. Cada encuentro parecía que la rabia de él se estuviera intensificando y su sutileza evaporando. Eso le preocupaba, pero no lo mostraba, así que rio maliciosamente

"Lo estoy esperando"

El rio de vuelta y a soltó dándose la vuelta para irse.

"David" dijo Regina esta vez muy seria y con esperanza de que esta noche tuviera una respuesta diferente.

David se dio la vuelta con cara desafiante. Él sabía que venía después de ella pronunciar su nombre, el cual se había perdido el mismo día que había caído en el dominio de la Reina. Este era un recuerdo burlón, de como el permitido que le arrebataran todo sin luchar primero.

"¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?"

"Te dije que murió"

Regina salió corriendo hacia él, pero David la paro en seco. La bandida le pegaba e su pecho desesperada. "Eres un mentiroso, tu sabes que él está vivo y sabes donde esta… dímelo" Regina a este punto estaba comenzando a alzar la voz.

"Regina, no me hagas molestar más de lo que estoy. Supéralo, el ya no está. Olvídalo" dijo David susurrando esta última palabra, soltándola bruscamente y dándose la vuelta. Mientras se alejaba podía escuchar el llanto silencioso de la mujer que amaba con toda su fuerza. Se alejaba con ganas de desmentir lo que había dicho, correr hacia ella abrazarla con fuerza y decirle la verdad. Que su bebe estaba bien y que él lo había llevado a un lugar en el cual Snow nunca lo iba a encontrar.

Pero eso estaba prohibido para él. El mismo día de que Snow le quito él bebe a Regina le susurro a su corazón: _Cada vez que Regina pregunte por su hijo tu respuesta será que murió. A pesar de que tú sabes que él está vivo y en buenas manos._

David podía ver la maldad en esa orden. Hubiera sido muy fácil para Snow desaparecerlo y que él y Regina lidiaran con la perdida. Pero el saber de su bienestar y no poderlo decir, era un castigo aún mayor.

 **Aquí está un capitulo largo… espero lo hayan disfrutado.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Solo por cuestiones de la historia, el tiempo pasa más rápido en el mundo alterno que en el verdadero. Para darle el foco que necesita para que esta se desarrolle.**

 **Capítulo 2**

"Ven acá pequeño" con gentileza, la mujer cargo al bebe en brazos con esperanzas de que este parara de llorar. Al tener contacto con su cabecita, pudo notar que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Se lo acomodo en sus brazos poniéndole un dedo en su boca. Ella podía ver como los dientes le estaban brotando de sus pequeñas encías.

"Lo sé, ya… ya… es doloroso ¿cierto?" ella comenzó a menearlo pensando que podía hacer para alivianarle el dolor.

"¿Mami?" una pequeña de unos 3 años entro en la habitación frotándose sus ojitos y bostezando abiertamente.

"Lily, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama?"

"¿Qué pasa con el pequeño pincipe? ¿Tiene un ouchi?" la pequeña se acercó a su madre y se puso en puntillas para ver si podía lograr ver al bebe.

Antes de que su mama le pudiera responder, la puerta principal se abrió de par en par haciendo un estruendo que causo eco en todo el castillo.

"¡MALEFICA!" grito David desesperadamente.

Mal le dio un apretón a su hija que había brincado del susto y se había aferrado a la pierna de su mama. La hechicera espero pacientemente a que el cazador llegara al cuarto del bebe, respirando profundamente para calmarse y así no incinerarlo al momento que estuviera al frente de ella.

David entro corriendo al cuarto. Al momento que el vio el cuervo de Mal en su balcón su pecho se contrajo, cuando leyó el mensaje de la dragona, le entro una desesperación muy grande. Si algo le pasaba al bebe él nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

"Se puede saber, ¿que…" Mal tapo uno de los oídos de Lily ya que el otro estaba contra su pierna…"carajos te pasa idiota? Como vas a entrar a mi casa, a estas horas de la noche y de esa forma. ¿Estás loco o qué?

"Disculpa, pero me dijiste que mi hijo estaba enfermo y perdí los estribos" dijo el cazador mirando a la pequeña prendida en la pierna de su madre.

"De verdad que Snow te quito parte de tu cerebro también. Allí te puse bien claro lo que estaba pasando. Lee mejor la próxima vez"

David se limitó a hablar. Él le tenía mucho respeto a la mujer que tenía al frente. La llamaban una de las hechiceras más poderosas del Bosque Encantado. No solo porque se podía transformar en dragón cuando quería, pero también por sus conocimientos en la magia negra. A pesar de toda su reputación, David sabía que ella era la indicada para cuidar de su bebe. Era una gran madre y le tenía mucha rabia a Snow ya que esta casi que le hace perder su bebe por activar una maldición.

"Lo siento" pero esta vez se lo dijo a Lily la cual asintió lentamente.

Él bebe en brazos de Maléfica no paraba de llorar. David se le acerco. Mal sabía que él lo quería tener en sus brazos, pero tenía miedo de apegarse a una criatura que capaz nunca iba poder criar. Pero, ella sabía que el necesitaba el contacto con su padre, ya que el de su madre no lo tenía. Así que sin pensarlo, extendió sus manos dándole al bebe de una forma que él no podía escaparse.

David agarro a su hijo, y al momento que él bebe tuvo contacto con su padre paro de llorar y lo miro fijamente. David le puso su dedo en su labio inferior para ver lo que estaba causando a su pequeño tan fuerte dolor. Él no sabía nada de bebes, pero un instinto lo hizo meterle el dedo y masajearle gentilmente sus encías. El infante lo miro y suspiro aliviado. El cazador le sonrió y luego miro a la dragona alegre de haber calmado a su hijo. Ella solo sonrió de vuelta, agachándose y cargando a su hija que ya no podía con el sueño.

 **OM OM OM**

Henry estaba observando a su mama desde hace unos minutos ya. Ella estaba sentada, mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared de su cueva. Había estado llorando, y juzgando por la hinchazón de sus ojos y las ojeras, había sido toda la noche. El joven decidió acercarse y sentarse a su lado, midiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que de él iban a salir para no molestarla aún más.

"¿Regina?" susurro pero no tuvo reacción de ella.

"¿Regina?" esta vez le puso una mano en la espalda lo cual causo que esta se tensara un poco. Al menos recibió una reacción de que estaba volviendo en sí.

"Sé que aún no confías plenamente en mí, pero necesito que me hables. ¿Qué está pasando?" termino Henry esperanzado. Él sabía que con su mama dos cosas podían pasar. O ella se cerraba aún más y no hablaba con nadie. O explotaba de rabia y se ponía a la defensiva. Pero, estaban en un mundo alterno, cualquier cosa podía pasar y su madre se veía muy afectada.

"Me lo quitaron" susurro la bandida, bajando la mirada al suelo.

Henry se sorprendió al ver que su mama estaba respondiendo poco a poco. Pero, ya que la tenía en esta posición le tenía que sacar toda la información necesaria para poderla ayudar.

"¿Tu hijo?"

Ella asintió

"¿Él sabe dónde está, y no me lo quiere decir" la bandida seguía mirando al suelo.

 _¿El?_ Pero si ella había dicho que Snow era la causante de todo. Quien podría ser ese 'el' del que ella estaba hablando.

"¿Quién?"

"David" dijo Regina abrazándose ella misma conteniendo las lágrimas.

Henry estaba confundido, David sabia del paradero del bebe y ¿de cuando acá el tenia comunicación con Regina?

"No entiendo"

"¡TRAIDOR!" grito Regina de repente, causando que Henry brincara de su asiento y se levantara rápidamente.

"¿Cómo es posible que el, de todas las personas, me esté ocultando el paradero de nuestro bebe? El, que se supone ser mi amor verdadero. ¿Hay alguna explicación para eso? Es solo una traición."

Henry estaba en shock. _¿Nuestro bebe? ¿Amor verdadero? ¿Qué estaba pasando en este mundo alterno? Todo estaba mal, parejas disparejas. Su mama tenía que estar con Robin Hood. Ese si era su amor verdadero, no el esposo de Snow. Su abuelo, el padre de su mama biológica. No tenía sentido, ¿porque Isaac hizo eso?_ Henry tenía que hacer algo para acabar con todo esto y poder volver al mundo normal, con su familia 'normal'. Pero él sabía que, lamentablemente, en este mundo la felicidad de su madre era el poder reencontrase con su 'hijo'. Así que decidió seguir con la corriente de esta historia.

"Si tú quieres, yo podría hablar con el"

Regina rio. "Eres un desconocido, ¿porque crees que tú vas a tener más suerte que yo?"

Henry sonrió astutamente. Él había leído que Snow estaba apoderada del corazón de David. Y que, seguramente, el no decirle a su mama donde su bebe estaba era una idea de Snow. Al fin y al cabo, David era el amor verdadero de Regina lo que quería decir que la Reina los quería bien lejos.

"¿Puedes confiar en mí?"

"No lo creo…"

"¿Quieres o no encontrar a tu hijo?" Henry alzo la voz poniendo cara desafiante.

Regina se alejó un poco de él joven mirándolo de arriba abajo. Sí que tenía carácter ese chico, como que si se parecía a ella.

"Está bien, mañana en la noche, hablas con el"

Henry asintió, satisfecho.

 **OM OM OM**

El carruaje estaba pasando por el trecho del bosque, una flecha voló de lo más lejos y perforo la cabeza de un guardia negro. La otra se clavó directamente en el corazón del otro. Snow miro a David y luego Isaac victoriosamente. Por su lado, el cazador se estaba preguntando por qué Regina no le hizo caso a sus advertencias.

Al sentir el forcejeo de la cerradura, Snow se levantó y se acercó a la puerta abriéndola de par en par. Su mirada victoriosa y de sorpresa desapareció así como vinieron. Se voltio malhumorada mirando a los dos hombres que la acompañaban.

Snow salió del carruaje rápidamente, seguida de David y el escritor, encantándose cara a cara con el ladron que llevaba el puesto #2 siendo la #1 Regina, Robin Hood. El cazador exhalo rápidamente al ver que no se trataba de la mujer de su vida. El también noto la cara de susto del ladrón. De verdad no se lo esperaba.

"Bueno, bueno… ¿que tenemos aquí?" dijo la Reina dándole vueltas a Robin como si estuviera asechando a su presa. "El ladrón más buscado en todo el bosque… ¿Qué hare contigo?"

Robin no era de hacerse suplicar, pero esa tarde se iba a casar con su novia y estaban esperando un bebe. Así que no podía darse el lujo de morir.

"No me mates, por favor. Hare lo que sea, pero perdóname la vida"

Snow pensó detenidamente. El ladrón se sabía el bosque de arriba abajo. Él podía dar con Regina en poco tiempo y el tener un aliado tan conocedor la podía a ayudar a conquistar más tierras sin tener que ponerle mucha cabeza.

"Está bien, no te matare, por ahora. Pero con una condición"

"La que sea"

"Tienes 24 horas para dar con el paradero de Regina. La quiero viva y en mi castillo. No hay extensiones. Desde ya estoy contando los minutos"

Robin no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo en busca de su caballo.

Snow se dio la vuelta mirando al cazador.

"Tú, traidor… vienes conmigo. Hoy te quiero en mi cama" la reina no quería que Regina fuera advertida esta vez.

"Y tu…" le dijo a Isaac. "Morirás en la guillotina mañana antes del atardecer. Tienes mucha información que no me conviene.

"Pero…"

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos refutara sus órdenes, los tres fueron arropados por un humo de color morado oscuro.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

David estaba en cama con Snow. Ella había sacado mucho de el esa noche, íntimamente. Pero eso era mucho mejor que haberle preguntado del paradero de Regina. Cosa que se arrepintió el haber pensado.

Snow se despertó de un salto volteándose y mirando fijamente al cazador. Su mano hizo una maniobra apareciendo repentinamente el corazón de este en sus manos.

"David… ¿Dónde está Regina?" El cazador se quedó pensando por unos segundos. Sintiendo como su fuerza y voluntad eran más grandes que el no tener control de su órgano.

Snow se molestó por la pelea interna de David, que al final, estaba ganando. Así que ella apretó su corazón y le volvió a preguntar.

David se sentó en la cama agarrándose el pecho, inclinándose al frente y gritando de dolor.

"Odio que me hagas perder el tiempo" Snow dijo irritadamente. De repente ella dejo de apretar el corazón y le puso una mano en su frente. Allí pudo ver reflejada, como película, la locación de Regina. La reina rio maliciosamente llamando a uno de sus hombres de negro para que le llevaran el comunicado a Robin. El ladrón podría ser la competencia de Regina, pero ella dejaría que este se acercara más comparado con uno de sus guardias.

"Claude… espera…" dijo Snow frívolamente. "David te va a acompañar y luego lo dejas con Robin para que lo ayude a traerme a Regina al palacio"

David la miro con cara de horror.

"Te puedes retirar… tú también peste insignificante" con un gesto de su mano, David estaba vestido y al lado de su guardia negro.

 **OM OM OM**

Robin y David llegaron a la cueva, pero no encontraron nada ni a nadie allí. El cazador dejo salir el aire que tenía retenido y que lo estaba asfixiando desde que dejo el castillo. Su Regina estaba bien y a salvo.

Robin gruño fuertemente pegándole a la mesa que estaba al frente. D repente, un humo morado invadio el espacio dándole la bienvenida a una reina no muy complacida.

"¡Me mentiste!" se abalanzo en contra de David pero este la paro.

"Como te habría de mentir si tu vistes mis recuerdos"

" ¿Dónde ESTA DAVID?"

"NO LO SE ¿OK? Estoy tan perdido como tú"

Snow lo miro con furia, poniéndole su mano en la frente del cazador. Pero esta vez no había locación, pura oscuridad.

"¡UGH! RASTREALA Y ENCUENTRALA" Le grito a Robin a lo cual este asintió y salió del lugar. La reina se desvaneció dejando a David solo. Este salió y fue donde siempre Regina y él se veían. Solo para ver si había una pista de su paradero. Y así lo era. En el roble había una nota con un dibujo y un acertijo. Todo bien pensado por si Snow lo interrogaba, el aun no sabía dónde estaba la bandida.

 **OM OM OM**

Por cuestiones de la vida, Regina decidió deja su 'hogar' y moverse a otro sitio. Ya se había quedado más de la cuenta y no podía arriesgarse ahora que tenía con ella a su supuesto hijo de otro mundo. Así que, en vez de robar el carruaje real como había planeado, la bandida despertó a Henry temprano y se lo llevo al claro del bosque en donde había un árbol sauce. Despejo las ramas de este, creando un camino para el joven. Él se dio cuenta que en la parte baja de su gran tronco había como una puerta carvada delicadamente.

Antes de tener acceso a esta, el sauce movió sus ramas y las dirigió a los intrusos. Henry se pegó a Regina aferrándose a su brazo. Ella pensó detenidamente ya que se le había olvidado la clave.

"¿Cuál es?... UGH!... era una fruta, de eso estoy segura"

"¿Manzana?" Henry susurro dejando que el miedo que tenía no le nublara sus sentidos del todo.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer cuando estamos en peligro de ser encarcelados por un árbol sin raciocinio?" Regina lo miro frustradamente, hasta que entendió el porqué de su sugerencia. "Ah.. ya… ¡Que inteligente! ¡MANZANA!" Las ramas del sauce volvieron a su sitio y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Regina le sonrió a él joven y dejándolo que siguiera aferrado a ella como señal de agradecimiento. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, Henry podía ver el tobogán que terminaba en tinieblas.

"Muchas referencias de Disney para mi gusto" dijo este soltando un suspiro

"¿Quién es Disney?" pregunto Regina un tanto confundida.

"Olvídalo" dijo Henry volteando los ojos, soltando a su madre y deslizándose por el tobogán.

"Niños perdidos…. ¡AQUÍ VOY!"

Regina vio por donde había desaparecido Henry. Ella no se podía quitar de la mente lo raro que él era. Pero tenía mucha curiosidad de quien era el tal Disney y porque se había perdido. Seguramente esa aventura le iba a quitar su mente un poco del tema de su hijo. Suspirando tranquilamente, Regina se deslizo. Esperando que sus pistas ayudaran a David a encontrar su camino de vuelta a ella.

 **OM OM OM**

David camino un par de horas hasta llegar al claro de un rio. Allí tomo agua de este y se lavó la cara. No había señales de Regina por ningún lado así que se sentó a esperar. De repente escucho como los arbustos se movían. El cazador saco su espada y apunto directo de donde venía la conmoción. Cuando estaba preparado para abalanzarse vio como un joven salía de los arbustos con sus manos al frente.

"Tranquilo… soy amigo de Regina"

"Yo no te conozco, y Regina no me ha dicho nada de ti. Es más, ¿porque habría de confiar en tus palabras cuando vistes ropas extrañas?"

"Eso es difamación y discriminación" dijo Henry empleando sus conocimientos del mundo de donde el venia.

"¿Qué?" susurro David un poco confundido.

Henry volteo sus ojos. "Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicar. Necesito que me ayudes a ayudarla. Ella está muy mal y necesito saber cuál es el paradero de su hijo"

"¡JA! Entonces si te puso en esto. Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti."

"Por favor, David. Ella tiene miedo de que en verdad perdió su hijo para siempre, pero lo que más le atormenta es que ese lazo que tiene ella con él le dice que está vivo"

"Ella no tiene porque preocuparse, él bebe está sano y salvo con una de las hechiceras más grandes del bosque encantado" David se sorprendió al escuchar sus esas palabras saliendo de su boca. Estaba tan acostumbrado a decirle a Regina de la muerte de su hijo, por culpa de Snow, que no había ni pensado cuando ya la verdad estaba saliendo campante de su boca.

"Bingo" susurro Henry riendo felizmente.

Regina salió de entre los arbustos impactada con la declaración. El solo saber que su hijo estaba bien y estaba siendo protegido le traía mucha calma. Pero el verse traicionada por el hombre que decía sersu amor verdadero, le partia su corazón en mil pedazos.

"Todo este tiempo… y nunca me lo dijiste…" dijo Regina entre sollozos mirando a David fijamente.

"Regina" susurro David devolviéndole la mirada y soltando su espada en el proceso.

"Ma…" susurro Henry al mismo tiempo que el cazador.

" ¡NO! Pronuncies mi nombre. Todo este tiempo de lágrimas, peleas y depresión. Para que me vengas a decir que YO estaba en lo cierto."

"¡MA! ¿Me dejas hablar?"

Regina lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. Claro que no lo iba a dejar hablar, eso siempre pasaba. Asi que antes de que reanudara la conversación con David, Henry hablo.

"Él no podía decirte nada. ¿No lo entiendes? Él no es dueño de su corazón y estoy seguro de que esto es plan de Snow para verlos sufrir. Que peor sufrimiento que romperle el corazón una y otra vez a tu 'amor verdadero'" estas últimas palabas saliendo de Henry dudosamente. Aun no podía creer que su madre adoptiva y su abuelo. Que por cierto, se odiaban desde el principio. Pudieran ser amor verdadero. Pero, mientras que estuviera en ese mundo alternativo, tenía que seguirles la corriente.

Regina miro a Henry y luego a David. Y allí, sin que él tuviera que decirle una palabra más se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba en lo cierto.

"Oh David" la bandida salió corriendo a los brazos de su amor. "Lo siento mucho amor". Regina le dio un beso gentil en los labios del cazador. Este se lo devolvió posando su frente en la de ella.

"¿Vamos a buscar a nuestro pequeño?" dijo Regina gentilmente

"Déjame mandarle un mensaje a Maléfica para que o tenga listo por la madrugada. Así nos da tiempo de pensar en un plan para mantenerlo protegido. ¿Te parece?"

Regina asintió dándole un beso apasionado al hombre que tenía al frente. Henry, cuando vio que las cosas se estaban empezando a calentar, se alejó, pero no sin antes ver lo feliz que su mama estaba y cuanta de esa felicidad era proporcionada por su abuelo. Definitivamente, él tenía que salir de allí antes de que cambiara la idea de ver a esos dos como pareja.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Una gran revelación en este capítulo largo y lleno de emociones.**

 **Disfruten e intentare seguirla lo antes posible. No dejen de dejar comentarios. Esos me ayudan a seguir adelante.**

 **Buen fin de semana!**

 **Capítulo 4**

David se levantó a media noche sobresaltado. Regina que tenía la cabeza arriba de su pecho dormía profundamente. Después de desquitarse por unas horas y saciar sus deseos, ambos se quedaron dormidos a la orilla del río.

Con mucho cuidado, para no despertarla, David puso a Regina en el suelo y se adentró un poco en el bosque, silbando de una manera específica. De repente, un cuervo apareció en su hombro.

"Dile a Maléfica que Regina estará allá recogiendo al bebé antes del amanecer. También dile que ponga en el un amuleto de protección para que Snow no le pueda hacer daño. Yo iré a verla antes del anochecer para saldar cualquier cuenta."

El cuervo asintió haciendo un sonido medio extraño y salió volando en la oscuridad.

"¿David?" El cazador escucho la voz de la bandida a lo lejos. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo a verla.

Al ver a David, Regina suspiro calmadamente. Creía que él se había ido sin despedirse. Ya conociéndola como la palma de su mano. David sonrió gentilmente y se acercó a ella, agachándose y dándole un beso en su frente.

"Ya mande el mensaje. Sera bueno que tú y el muchacho vayan sin mí. Así no veré la locación del bebe y tuya. La hechicera va a ponerle un amuleto de protección. Tu trata de movilizarte lo más que puedas y…" David agarro su chaqueta y saco del bolsillo una bolsa que Regina supuso estaba llena de monedas.

"... vete a otro Reino y no vuelvas más."

"No, David" Regina agarro la cara del hombre negando con la cabeza y aguantando sus lágrimas.

David agarro las muñecas de la bandida besando la palma de sus manos. "Sera muy duro, pero tienes que hacerlo. Por nuestro hijo."

"¿Por qué me pones en esta situación?" Regina comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente.

"Porque te amo"

Regina lo miro fijamente a los ojos. David seco con sus dedos las lágrimas que rodaban por los cachetes de ella.

"Yo también te amo" susurro la bandida suspirando. El cazador se inclinó y le dio un beso apasionado al cual ella respondió.

Henry, estaba detrás de un arbusto escuchando la conversación de su mama y su abuelo. El no podía aguantar las lágrimas que se le formaban en sus ojos. Las palabras que fueron intercambiadas entre ambos eran muy pocas. Pero el podía sentir la emoción con la que cada una estaba cargada. David era hasta capaz de morir por su mama y su mama era capaz de quedarse y enfrentar el peligro por no separase de él. Una historia de 'amor verdadero"

El joven se secó las lágrimas. Nada de esto era verdad. Todo era como un sueño del cual se tenía que levantar en algún momento y todo esto que había vivido en los últimos días iba a quedar en el recuerdo. El esperaba que tanto su abuelo, su mama, como todos los demás no se acordaran de nada de lo que había pasado. Porque iba a causar muchos problemas y corazones rotos.

Cuando la escena se estaba poniendo más apasionada de lo normal, Henry se aclaró la garganta.

Regina y David saltaron, Regina cubriéndose con la chaqueta del cazador. Aunque lo único que le faltaba era el corset. Su camisa de fondo no era lo suficientemente larga para cubrir de su cintura para abajo.

"Perdonen la interrupción pero creo que ya es momento de irnos" Henry dijo haciendo todo lo posible por mirar a otro lado. Regina iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas al joven pero cuando vio que este estaba rojo como un tomate, sonrió. De verdad que era su mama, porque está bien que un muchacho de su edad quede avergonzado de la escena que tenía al frente. Pero sus gestos le decían que esto iba más allá.

"Ok cariño, me visto y nos vamos"

"UGH! Ma, mucha información para mi gusto" Henry estaba tan impactado con eso que le hizo caso omiso al nombre que le había puesto su mama.

Regina río fuerte mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro. David estaba un poco confundido de porque el joven le había dado ese título a Regina, pero decidió no entrar en ese tema. Mucha información podría poner a los dos en riesgo.

Regina se quitó la chaqueta de encima y se puso los pantalones y luego el corset.

"Termine"

Henry se volteo para ver a su mama. En eso, Regina aprovechó para darse la vuelta y besar a David de una manera tal que se podía ver sus lenguas entrando en la boca del otro.

" ¡EW! ¡Por dios! ¡Pero que asqueroso! Lo haces a propósito. VAMONOS ¡YA!"

Regina rio contra la boca del cazador, su risa perdiéndose en la boca de él. La bandida termino con un piquito y un abrazo muy fuerte, la verdad era, que ella no lo quería soltar. Porque eso significaba que lo estaba dejando ir, para siempre.

David puso su barbilla arriba de la cabeza de Regina y la apretó aún más fuerte.

"Nos encontraremos de nuevo, lo prometo"

"No hagas promesas que no vas a poder cumplir David"

David suspiro, sabiendo que ella tenía razón. Este se separó de ella mirándola a los ojos.

"No pierdas las esperanzas Regina. Unos meses atrás no hubieras pensado en encontrarte con tu hijo. Y ahora, vas de camino a verlo. Las cosas no se dan cuando uno quiere, pero para las personas con un corazón como el tuyo, se dan eventualmente"

David sonrió, Regina le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Te amo mi bandida rebelde"

Regina rio, dándole un golpe no tan fuerte en su pecho.

"No seas cursi, sabes que no me gusta para nada"

David la miro con cara de 'solo por esta vez". Regina volteo los ojos y asintió.

"Y yo a ti, mi ovejero valiente"

David sonrió dándole un beso a Regina y luego el ultimo abrazo.

"Ve, nuestro hijo te espera"

Regina asintió pero no quería soltar los brazos de su amor verdadero.

David, miro a Henry y lo hizo ese gesto, que a pesar que sus ojos no lo reconocían, el joven conocía muy bien. Henry, ya no pudiendo contener las lágrimas, se acercó a su mama agarrándola por los hombros. Regina sabía lo que ambos estaban planeando.

"No.. David… por favor… NO. No te vayas, no me dejes"

El cazador junto más fuerza separándose de ella. Henry por su lado abrazo a su mama por detrás. Aplicando aún más fuerza ya que su mama quería correr hacia donde David había desaparecido.

"¡David! Por favor… ¡DAVID!" Regina lloraba y peleaba con los brazos de su hijo pero esto le fue en vano. Después de unos segundos se desplomo en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente.

"No puedo hacerlo sin ti" susurro dándose la vuelta en el suelo y abrazando a Henry con fuerza.

Henry le devolvió el abrazo a su mama y respiro profundamente. Ahora a él le tocaba ser fuerte por ella. Ya que ella lo fue para el todo este tiempo.

"Capaz él no te pueda prometer que lo vas a volver a ver. Pero yo, te aseguro de que así será. Te doy mi palabra"

El joven le dio un beso a su mama en la cabeza. Él tenía que romper cualquier hechizo o maldición que tenía a su familia viviendo en el sufrimiento y la maldad. Aunque eso le obligara a aceptar que Snow White y el Príncipe Encantado demostraran pro primera vez, que el amor verdadero no es para siempre.

 **OM OM OM**

A Regina le tomo unos minutos en reponerse. Pero cuando lo hizo, se paró y comenzó a caminar. Henry sabía que su mama había levantando sus paredes una vez más. Usualmente lo hacía cuando algo le dolía tanto y no lo quería enfrentar. La diferencia esta vez era que no existía la Reina Malvada. Así que el dolor que cargaba con ella no se transformaba en rabia y destrucción. Lo cual fue lo único que agradeció al inútil de Isaac.

Caminaron por una hora más o menos en silencio. Hasta que Henry se sorprendió al oír la voz de la bandida.

"En este mundo, del que tú dices venir. ¿Qué éramos David y yo? ¿Nos quisimos matar a sangre fría o algo?

Henry, sorprendido con la pregunta, no sabía que responderle. Ella estaba muy vulnerable y decirle la verdad no sabría cómo lo tomaría.

"No sé si te lo debería decir"

"¡JA! Entonces si éramos enemigos a muerte. Que irónico ¿no?"

"Más de lo que tú crees" dijo susurrando

"Me dices o te dejo aquí varado a mitad del bosque"

"No eres capaz"

"Rétame, y más ahora que no tengo paciencia" dijo Regina con voz desafiante.

Henry se quedó mirándola pensativo. _Si, ella era capaz._

"Ok… será rápido y directo. Tú eras la Reina Malvada, Snow era la bandida y tu hijastra. David… bueno… David era esposo de Snow, en verdad la definición de 'amor verdadero'. Ellos tuvieron una hija llamada Emma. Ella es mi mama biológica. Que por cierto… ¿Dónde estará? En fin, tú me adoptaste, ¿Cómo? No te voy a contestar eso porque es una historia muy larga. Ahora tu estas tratando de enmendar tus errores. ¿Qué más? ¡Ah! Estas saliendo con Robin Hood." Y lo demás lo iba a obviar porque pensó que ya había dejado muy afectada a su mama.

Regina quedo fría en su lugar, pensando el que hubiera preferido no haber hecho la pregunta en su totalidad.

Henry la miro y asintió.

"Un árbol genealógico complicado. Créeme. ¿Seguimos?" el joven continuo delante de ella. Aunque no sabía por dónde ir, no se iba a quedar allí para que le hicieran más preguntas.

"Este niño está loco en verdad" susurro Regina

"Te escuche"

 **OM OM OM**

Henry y Regina llegaron al Castillo de Maléfica. La bandida había oído hablar mucho de ella, y no era que le tenía miedo, pero si mucho respeto.

Henry por su lado paso por al lado de su mama y se adentró en el castillo.

"Henry, ¿Qué haces? Como puedes entrar en el castillo de la hechicera más poderosa como si estuvieras entrando a tu casa ¿ah?"

Henry rio burlonamente. "¿Maléfica? Yo soy el hijo de la hechicera más poderosa de todos los tiempos. La mujer que llevo a todo el Bosque Encantando a un mundo sin magia y fue temida por todos hasta por el mismo Disney. No tengo porque temer" el joven siguió caminando dejando a una Regina muy confundida.

Cuando conecto todos los puntos se dio cuenta de que el estaba hablando de ella. Eso le dio un poco de orgullo y valentía. Además, David ya había avisado que ella estaba por llegar.

Al pasar la puerta principal, la hechicera se apareció de repente en frente de ellos.

"Buenos días. Que falta de respeto y ética el entrar a la casa de un extraño sin tocar la puerta ¿no creen?"

Regina dio unos pasos atrás, protegiendo a Henry instintivamente.

"Disculpanos, no debimos haberlo hecho" dijo Regina bajando la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento. Henry volteo los ojos discretamente. En el mundo real, esto hubiera pasado y ya las dos hechiceras hubiera estado en duelo de encantamientos hace mucho tiempo.

Maléfica miro a Regina de pies a cabeza.

"Disculpa aceptada. Solo porque me siento muy benévola el día de hoy y eres la madre de esa criatura tan bella que he tenido el placer de cuidar desde que nació"

Regina alzo la mirada. Se le estaba comenzando formar lágrimas en sus ojos. Tantos meses perdidos pero al menos su bebe recibió amor de alguien a pesar de todo. La bandida vio a la mujer en frente de ella agradeciéndole con la mirada. La catira asintió y con un gesto de sus manos el bebe apareció en sus brazos. El pequeño dormía plácidamente con su dedo pulgar dentro de su boca. Cuando Malefica se iba a acercar para entregárselo a Regina un grito de preocupación lleno todo los corredores del pasillo.

"¡MAMAAAAAAAAA! El pincipe a desapaisido. ¡MAMAAAAAAA!"

Lily llego corriendo en donde estaba su mama, llorando desconsoladamente.

"taba allí, y luego puff y…" Lily vio a su mama y se dio cuenta de que estaba cargando al bebe. "… y esta allí" la pequeña la vio con cara de confusión.

Maléfica inhalo profundamente y se agacho para estar al mismo nivel que su hija.

"Mi pequeña, el pequeño príncipe encontró a su mama. Él nos va a dejar, pero Regina lo traerá cuando pueda para que tú puedas jugar con el"

Lily vio al bebe y luego a Regina, la cual asintió. Henry estaba sorprendido de ver a la hija de Maléfica tan chiquita. Pero estaba muy feliz al mismo tiempo que la hechicera pudo vivir al menos una parte de la niñez de su hija perdida.

"Bye, peque pincipe. Te voy a estañal" Lily le dio un beso a su compañerito de unos cuantos meses. La catira le dio un beso a su hija en la cabeza, Muy orgullosa de que allá tomado la noticia de la partida del bebe tan bien.

La hechicera se levantó y camino hacia Regina.

"¿Lista para conocer a tu hijo?"

Regina rio con dificultad y asintió. Maléfica le dio a su bebe y la bandida respiro profundamente al ver a su hijo sano y salvo. Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en su frente.

"Gracias por cuidarlo todo este tiempo"

"No hay de qué. Mira, este amuleto tiene un encantamiento protector que ni Snow será capaz de romperlo. Y esta tobillera tiene un encantamiento de invisibilidad. Snow no podrá dar con él bebe, pero contigo sí. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado."

Regina asintió.

Henry estaba mirando como su mama veía a su 'hijo' con el mismo amor que ella lo veía a él. Al menos en el mundo real. Él no podía negar que le causaba un poco de celos y lo hacía pensar. Si cuando él estaba de la misma edad su mama lo miraba tan intensamente como al pequeño que tenía en brazos. Tampoco podría negar que tenía curiosidad de ver como un hijo de su madre y abuelo seria, ya que desde ese ángulo solo podía ver la manito la cual uno de sus dedos estaba atrapado por la boca del infante.

Lily que estaba mirando desde atrás de su mama dio unos pasos al frente tocando a Regina en la pierna. La bandida desvió la mirada de su pequeño a la niña.

"Peldon, ¿el pincipe tiene nome?"

Regina sonrió y se agacho para estar al mismo nivel que la pequeña.

Henry tuvo más acceso a ver la cara del bebe.

"No" susurro, su corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos.

"Su nombre es Neal"


	5. Capitulo 5

**Muchas emociones en este capítulo. Espero postear pronto ya que después de mañana tendré mis manos un poco atadas.**

 **Disfruten**

 **Capitulo 5**

David había corrido al momento que se separó de Regina. Entre menos escuchaba los gritos y sollozos de ella, mejor para él. Su corazón capaz no estaba en su sitio, pero a él le dolía el dejarle en ese estado.

El cazador camino unos minutos más cuando de repente apareció un humo morado en frente de él. Cuando este se disipo, pudo ver a una Snow contenta y satisfecha.

"David, a veces pienso que en vez de tu corazón te quite tu cerebro. Pero luego mi pregunta se responde automáticamente cuando veo como babeas por esa buena para nada y pienso con claridad. El amor nos hace actuar de manera impulsiva ¿no?" La Reina rio maliciosamente. "Ahora no solo mandare a ejecutar a tu bandida, pero también podre tener en mi posesión a tu hijo. Que buena es la vida conmigo." Snow volvió a reír mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de David.

"Snow, por favor…"

Pero en cuestión de segundos, la Reina tenía su mano en el pecho de David y en la otra tenía un espejo de bolsillo. "Muéstrame a Regina". El espejo brillo con intensidad dejando una clara imagen de la bandida y el joven entrando en el castillo de Maléfica.

"Interesante" dijo Snow bajando el espejo mientras este desaparecía. "Así que el intruso estaba diciendo la verdad. Lástima que tuvo que morir antes" la Reina rio maliciosamente mirando a David.

"Tu vienes conmigo. No quiero gastar mis energías ni la de los demás en otro espectáculo para ejecutar a alguien. Mejor lo hago yo misma, y tu serás mi único espectador."

David miro a Snow confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba diciendo. Snow mataría a Regina a sangre fría enfrente de él, de su hijo y de él joven. El no podía entender como una persona podía ser tan cruel y ensuciarse las manos con tantas vidas solo por un capricho.

Snow lo miro con desgano envolviendo a ambos en un humo morado.

 **OM OM OM**

Regina se despidió una vez más de la Dragona y su hija. Maléfica le había ofrecido transportarlos de un Reino a otro para que fuera más fácil y menos peligroso. Pero Regina negó respetuosamente. Ella quería pasar más tiempo con su hijo, conocerlo y saber que personalidad se escondía detrás de él. Al oír esto la catira se acercó a Regina. Puso una mano en su frente y la otra en la de ella. Un resplandor dorado inundo las manos y la frente de las mujeres. Lo que la hechicera estaba haciendo era transfiriéndole todas las memorias que tenía con él bebe desde que llego a sus brazos. Así Regina habría solo perdido el contacto físico más no los avances de su pequeño. Después de acabar con ella, Maléfica le puso la mano al bebe en su frente. Un resplandor plateado salió de su palma a la frente del bebe intercambiando las imagen de ella por la de Regina. Así él bebe tenia recuerdos de su madre, que aunque fuesen mentira, lo iban a ayudar en un futuro.

Regina abrazo a Maléfica sin pensarlo dos veces. La hechicera la abrazo inmediatamente. El tener una pequeña de 3 años le había enseñado la importancia del donar y dar cariño. Y el hecho de que Regina fuese madre como ella y unos cuantos años menos le daba la idea de que tenía que protegerla.

"¿Segura que no quieres aceptar mi oferta de transporte?"

Henry, que se había olvidado un poco de lo que estaba pasando empujo sutilmente a regina con su codo.

"Ma, estás diciendo que no a un viaje encima de un dragón. ¿En qué mundo vives?" dijo este entre dientes.

Regina lo vio como cuando una madre trata de llamar la atención a su hijo pero hay gente y no lo puede hacer públicamente. Eso fue suficiente para que Henry diera un paso atrás y soltara aire por la boca en señal de frustración.

Maléfica rio calladamente.

"No, gracias. Ya hemos causado muchos inconvenientes. Nosotros estaremos bien" dijo Regina sonriendo. Maléfica asintió dándole una pequeña reverencia y perdiéndose en la inmensidad de su castillo.

Regina, Henry y él bebe Neal salieron de este y se adentraron en el bosque. La bandida vio como el pequeño se despertaba lentamente. Cuando Neal abrio sus ojitos era como si David la estuviera mirando. Él bebe sonrió alzando sus manitos para tratar de agarrar a su mama. Regina sonrió abiertamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de calor y amor incondicional.

Henry solo la podía observar. Aunque era todo un engaño, no podía creer que su mama sintiera tanto amor por el hijo de Snow y David. Regina le estaba haciendo caras a su bebe al mismo tiempo de que se sacaba un cascabel de su bolsillo dándoselo a Neal.

"Mi pequeño, esto era para ti. Mami te lo hizo con todo el amor del mundo" la bandida le dio es juguete al bebe. Él lo agarro como pudo y empezó a sonarlo con cada batida de sus manos.

Henry quedo frio. Ese cascabel él lo conocía. Es más, era lo único que conservaba de su niñez al igual que su osito. El primero Regina le había dicho que era de ella cuando pequeña y que lo conservo hasta el día que tomo la poción. Cuando estaba a punto de destruirlo algo le dijo que lo conservara, y que luego de muchos años se enteró del porqué. El segundo valía mucho también ya que fue el primer juguete del mundo real que Regina compro al enterarse que la habían aceptado el proceso de adopción. No podia dudar que se sentía un poco celoso, a pesar de que no tenía porque.

Después de dar unos cuantos pasos Regina sintió un apretón en su pecho dándose la vuelta bruscamente.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Shh" Regina le dio él bebe a Henry y le hizo una señal para que se escondieran detrás del arbusto. Henry no había ni terminado de sentarse cuando vio como una flecha paso por arriba del arbusto y se enterró en el árbol que tenía atrás. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Él tenía el presentimiento de quien era. Pero en este mundo no sabía de qué lado estaba.

"Mi hermosa dama" dijo Robin saltando de su caballo y acercándose a Regina.

"¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu territorio Locksley?" respondió con un poco de impaciencia y fastidio.

"¿Que un hombre libre como yo no puede pasear por donde se le plazca?"

"¡Ja! Ni tan libre querido. Escuche que te vas a amarrar con la pelirroja insoportable. Y que de paso, está esperando tu hijo."

Robin podía soportar muchas cosas, pero no que se le hablara mal de su familia. Asi que se abalanzo en contra de Regina poniéndole una mano en su cuello y apretando con fuerza.

"Nunca, hables así de mi familia. Porque te va a ir muy mal"

Regina se estaba ahogando pero no demostraba miedo alguno. Sabía que de la manera que Robin la estaba apretando no iba a durar mucho.

"¡Para!"

Henry se tapó la boca y su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido. Snow había llegado, su mama estaba acorralada.

Robin soltó a Regina y esta comenzó a toser para poder ayudar a su cuerpo a agarrar el aire que había perdido. Esta vez no podía esconder el miedo que sentía. Ahora sí que de estas no podía salir.

"Gracias Robin, eres libre y no volveré a molestarte a ti o tu familia nunca más"

"Gracias su majestad" este se volteo caminando hacia su caballo.

"Yo aún no te he dicho que te vayas. Necesito espectadores para ver lo que va a pasar aquí. Si no tengo testigos, entonces, ¿dónde estaría lo divertido?"

Robin se dio la vuelta una vez más acercándose a la Reina de nuevo.

David apareció detrás de Snow y se puso del otro lado.

"Esto va a ser tan divertido" dijo ella aplaudiendo emocionada.

Snow hizo un gesto con la mano y en su palma apareció el corazón de David. El cazador miro su corazón, luego a Snow y de último a Regina. Su respiración se acortaba cada segundo que pasaba. Regina miro el corazón, luego a Snow y por ultimo a David. Su corazón pareciendo que iba a salirse de su pecho.

"David, podrías usar tu espada para acabar con la vida de Regina"

Henry trato de aguantar la respiración. Regina miro a David desesperadamente, el cazador estaba tratando de no moverse pero sus pies se movían involuntariamente. La bandida miro con horror como el hombre de su vida sacaba su espada lentamente y se acercaba a ella. Regina intento dar unos pasos atrás pero fue en vano. Snow ya había puesto un encantamiento en ella para dejarla inmóvil.

"David, por favor. Tú puedes superar esto. Ella no te manipula, tu eres más fuerte que ella"

David estaba intentando pero la fuerza invisible era más poderosa que el mismo.

"Lo siento Regina, estoy tratando pero no puedo"

Regina asintió, cerrado sus ojos y dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran.

"¿Lo viste?"

"Es hermoso"

"Te amo con todo mi ser"

"Y yo a ti"

En ese momento David impulso su espada para atrás y luego para adelante. Pero antes de estar en contacto con Regina, Henry se puso en el medio recibiendo el impacto.

David reacciono más rápido de lo esperado sacando la espada del pecho de Henry. Regina quedo paralizada viendo como el que decía ser su hijo caía lentamente al suelo.

"No no no no no" Regina se agacho poniéndose al lado de el joven y acomodando su mano por debajo de su cabeza para darle soporte. Henry estaba desorientado por unos minutos, su visión un poco borrosa del shock en el que entro su cuerpo. Pero cuando su vista se mejoró sonrió al ver el rostro de su mama.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" dijo Regina entre sollozos sobándole la mejilla.

Henry respiro entrecortadamente tratando de dejar a un lado el dolor que sentía para responderle a ella.

"N n n..o , podia…" Henry tocio fuertemente gritando de dolor.

"Ya, ya… no te esfuerces" Regina en este punto estaba haciéndole presión a la herida con su mano"

Henry respiro dificultosamente

"... verte, mo…rir…Ma" Henry cerro los ojos y volvió a tomar otro respiro, este haciéndosele mas difícil.

Regina le puso un dedo en sus labios ya que le veía la intención de seguir hablando.

"Pero ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti mi pequeño príncipe?"

Henry miro a su mama confundido. Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de ella pudo ver ese brillo de 'conocimiento'. Ella, siempre sabiendo lo que él estaba pensando asintió.

"Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida Henry. No puedes dejarme"

Henry sonrió e hizo el intento de ver al lado donde yacía su abuelo, con la cara de culpable y de terror, Snow estaba a su lado viendo su atuendo una y otra vez. Regina siguió la mirada de Henry, vio a David y luego volvió a ver a Henry.

"¿David?" El Príncipe miro a Regina con lágrimas en los ojos. La exalcaldesa le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara. David estaba petrificado en su sitio. No se quería ni mover, pero cuando Regina le dio una de sus miradas de Reina Malvada, dejo su espada a un lado y corrió a donde estaba Henry.

Robin aún estaba en shock por todo lo que había pasado, pero cuando iba a estar al lado de Regina, Snow lo paro. Está cargando al bebe que había comenzado a llorar unos momentos atrás. Dándole a entender de que necesitaban su espacio.

David se puso al otro lado de Henry. El joven miro a las dos personas al frente de él. Hizo un esfuerzo para extenderle la mano a David. Este la agarro y apretó cuando el príncipe se dio cuenta de que su nieto estaba haciendo lo imposible por alzar su mano él lo ayudo poniendo sus manos entrelazadas encima de su estómago al lado de la de su mama. El joven soltó la mano de su abuelo mirando a ambos. Los adultos sabían lo que el quería pero ya con sus memorias anteriores de vuelta era un poco más difícil mostrar ese afecto. Pero cuando se miraron y luego devolvieron la mirada a Henry ambos acercaron sus manos y las estrecharon.

"Funciona" susurro Henry tomando su último suspiro y cerrando sus ojos. Una luz dorada salió de las manos de David y Regina inundando cada rincón del bosque encantado y devolviendo a todos a casa.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Regina se despertó en su casa desorientada. No sabía que era lo que había pasado o porque ella estaba en su cama. De lo que si estaba segura era del dolor que sentía en su corazón en esos momentos. Luego de unas cuantas respiraciones dificultosas pudo recordar lo que había pasado.  
"Henry" susurro quitándose el cubre cama de encima y saliendo apresuradamente de su cuarto al de él.

Regina abrió la puerta de par en par y encontró a Henry con una mano reposada en la herida e inconsciente. Regina se apresuró a ver a su hijo y le tomo el pulso. Aún podía sentir algo por la distancia. Sin pensarlo dos veces envolvió a su hijo y a ella en un humo de color Lila con destino al hospital.

Regina apareció con Henry en brazos en plena sala de emergencia. ¿Cómo hizo para poder cargar a su hijo? No lo sabía en esos momentos pero lo que sí sabía era que alguien tenía que ayudarla, o su hijo iba a morir.

Whale fue el primero en escuchar los gritos de terror de Regina. Este se apresuró y vio como la mujer cargaba a Henry el cual se podía ver que tenía una herida muy profunda. Y por la manera en la que estaba de seguro le perforó parte de su hígado.

"Deja de mirarme Whale y ven a ayudarme."

El doctor se recuperó del shock llamando a unas enfermeras y trayendo una camilla mientras se acercaba a madre e hijo. El doctor agarró a Henry y lo puso en está y salió corriendo a la sala de cirugía. Regina tenía ganas de seguirlo pero de repente sintió como una nube negra nublaba su mirada perdiendo el conocimiento.

Regina se levantó desorientada una vez más mirando a su alrededor. Todo era blanco y muy luminoso. No creía que se había muerto porque ella sabía que al cielo no iba a llegar. Al menos un paseo por el infierno tenía que dar.

Cuando se le ajustó un poco más la visión vio a Whale al lado de ella revisando unos documentos.

"Whale... ¿qué diablos haces aquí? Deberías estar salvándole la vida a mi hijo."

El doctor dejo escapar un suspiro frustrado moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

"Henry estará bien Regina. Lo trajiste antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tuvo una pequeña perforación en el hígado pero la espada no le toco otro órgano. Eso se va a regenerar a su tiempo. Lo que si no puedo creer que es hayas hecho tanta fuerza sabiendo de tu condición."

Regina miró a Whale confundida.

"¿De qué me estás hablando?" Dijo ella levantándose con sus codos.

"Regina... tienes dos meses de embarazo"

Los ojos de Regina no podían estar más abiertos porque no podían. Como iba a tener dos meses de embarazo si ella había tomado esa poción de infertilidad hace mucho tiempo. Aunque no podía negar la alegría que le daba el saber que le iba a dar un bebé a Robin y que ella podía tener esa satisfacción como la iba a tener su hermana.

Pero no podía dejar pasar por alto una cosa…Las emociones encontradas que estaba sintiendo por David. Se sentía traicionada por sí misma y también que estaba traicionando a su amor verdadero.

"David" susurro Regina aterrada.

"Whale... sabes cuánto tiempo estuvimos atrapados en ese lugar?"

"Un par de horas Regina"

Cuando Regina iba a bajar su guardia recordó lo que le había dicho Henry. El tiempo corría diferente allí. Tanto así que Neal tenía unos cuantos meses más que cuando se habían ido y también a Henry le había crecido algo de vello facial.

"No" susurro Regina moviendo la cabeza de un lugar a otro.

"Esto no puede estar pasando"

"¡REGINA!" grito David entrando a la habitación y corriendo hacia ella, abrazándola fuerte.

Regina se puso muy tensa por el contacto con David. No podía negar que su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido de la emoción que le daba verlo pero a su vez no entendía que estaba haciendo el allí.

"¿Estás bien?" La miro directamente a los ojos agarrándose sus mejillas con sus manos.

¿Cómo esta Henry?

Regina no pudo contener las lágrimas que se le estaban formando en sus ojos. Desesperación, corazón roto, miedo, incertidumbre, alegría. Todo le pasaba por su mente y corazón.

"¿Qué haces aquí David?"

"Si te soy sincero, aún no se"

Regina bajo la mirada instantáneamente. La respuesta no podía ser tan genérica porque usualmente esas son propiciadas por impulso y no razonamiento. Por unos segundos pensó el decirle a David que estaba esperando un hijo de él. Pero basado en lo que escucho, ella sabía que las dudas aun existían.

"Henry se va a recuperar. Yo estoy bien, solo un desmayo por el shock." Dijo, esquivando la mirada de David y dándole una a Whale para que se mantuviera callado. El doctor solo asintió y se retiró de la habitación.

David miro a Regina fijamente, en el poco tiempo que tenían de relación, que en realidad parecía mucho, él había aprendido gestos y frases de ella que contradecían a lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo. El sabía perfectamente que la ex bandida le estaba mintiendo. Pero al mismo tiempo, entendía que estaba hablando con la alcaldesa/ex Reina Malvada en estos momentos. Así que decidió guardar silencio.

"¿Cómo esta nuestro…" Regina paro en seco y se aclaró la garganta agarrándose el mechón de cabello a lado de su mejilla y colocándoselo alrededor de su oreja. Malefica le había dado todas esas memorias y sentimientos que estaban pegadas a estas de Neal. Y para desgracia de Regina, el volver al mundo verdadero no se las borro por completo. Aun el recuerdo del embarazo, del nacimiento, el dolor de la perdida y la emoción del encuentro, estaban vivos en su corazón. Aunque ella sabía que era mentira, también reconocía que la relación entre ella y él bebe era otra.

"Perdón, Neal… ¿Cómo esta Neal?"

David suspiro con dificultad. Esto iba a ser más fuerte de lo que él creía.

"Neal está bien, con Snow en el apartamento." Regina asintió jugando con sus dedos y intentado aguantar las lágrimas. David podía notar su estado de ánimo, y cuando la iba a abrazar por cuestión de costumbre, ella lo paro.

"David, no hagamos esto más complicado de lo que es en realidad ¿sí? Lo que pasó fue una ilusión, una mentira, nada más. Ni tu ni yo (estaba mintiendo) sabemos lo que en realidad queremos. Tu ni sabes porque estás aquí. Así que dejemos todo en el pasado y continuemos con nuestras vidas…como si nada hubiera pasado."

"Pero… Regina…"

"Se acabó este tema de conversación Encantador" dijo esta con un tono de voz un poco fuerte y mirándolo con firmeza. David asintió parándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta. El príncipe puso su mano en el marco de esta y miro hacia atrás. Regina, con sus ojos rojos estaba enfocada en la pared que tenía al frente. David suspiro y se marchó. En ese momento la alcaldesa dejo escapar las lágrimas que había retenido con tanta dificultad. Abrazándose así misma, recostándose en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta. Regina dejo escapar los sollozos que estaban rasgándola por dentro. No podía creer que su felicidad se la habían quitado una vez más, y de esta manera.

 **OM OM OM**

Regina se había quedado dormida, pero se levantó sobresaltada al sentir unos brazos abrazándola por detrás. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y se trató de safar de estos.

"Soy yo mi dama. Estaba muy preocupado. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Regina suspiro al escuchar la voz de Robin, no pudiendo evitar la diferencia que sentía el estar en sus brazos comparados a los de David. Unos meses antes estaba segura de que no hubiera notad ola diferencia. Pero después del problema del bebe y Zelena, ella no podía evitar que sus emociones por Robin habían cambiado, aunque ella quisiera pensar lo contrario. Siempre estaba la epina de traición y un poco de indiferencia. Aunque ella sabía de qué él no había sido del todo culpable. El hecho de que haya decidido continuar su vida con su mujer tan rápido sin luchar por el amor que tenía con ella, le causaba un poco de rabia. Pero al final, ella sabía que era lo más real a final feliz que podía tener.

"Estoy bien, un poco cansada"

"Si me imagino, correr de Snow no estuvo fácil."

"No" susurro Regina

"Menos mal todo volvió a la normalidad, ese matrimonio con Zelena aún me tiene mal y el absurdo de tu con David…ese autor sí que tiene una imaginación. ¿No crees?"

Regina cerró los ojos. Robin le había mencionado en menos de 2 minutos a dos personas que ella preferiría no ver en mucho tiempo. El hombre la apretó aún más llevando a Regina a su límite.

"Robin, quisiera estar sola por unos momentos"

"¿Regina?"

"¡DEJAME SOLA!" dijo esta zafándose de sus brazos y parándose de la cama bruscamente. Ella podía sentir como la visión de le nublaba una vez mas, pero lo pudo disimular esta vez.

Robin la miro de arriba abajo y asintió levantándose y retirándose de la habitación.

Regina se llevó una mano a la frente y la otra a su vientre. Unas nauseas repentinas la hicieron correr al baño rápidamente. Cuando salió, Whale estaba en la habitación con una enfermera la cual le había traído una bandeja de comida. El solo el olor ponía a Regina mal, pero esta vez pudo controlar las nauseas.

"Tienes que comer algo Regina. Ahora tienes que pensar en ese bebe que llevas en tu vientre."

Regina miro a Whale un poco desconfiada.

"¿Por qué me quieres ayudar Whale?"

Whale suspiro. "Porque a pesar de mi venganza y de todo lo que hiciste. Creo en ti y en la posibilidad de segundas oportunidades"

Regina asintió un tanto no convencida. Whale sonrió y salió de la habitación con la enfermera cerrando la puerta y dando unos pasos alejándose del cuarto de Regina.

Whale se dio la vuelta para ver cara a cara a la enfermera.

"Hay que ganar su confianza, ese bebe en un peligro para este pueblo." La enfermera asintió, y los dos caminaron hacia el elevador.


	7. Capitulo 7

**PERDON! Mátenme si quieren, he estado súper ocupada. Espero tener otro capítulo pronto. Denme ideas jeje.**

 **Capitulo 7**

Henry abrió sus ojos y estaba un poco desorientado. El dolor sutil en su costado le hizo recordar poco a poco lo que había vivido. Después de parpadear unas cuantas veces pudo ver que su mama estaba en la silla al lado derecho de su cama dormida profundamente. A pesar de que su respiración estaba calmada su cara mostraba un poco de molestia. De repente la puerta se abrió dando paso a su abuelo, el cual traía un vaso de café en una mano y una bolsa de Granny's en la otra. Este sonrió aliviado a Henry poniendo las cosas en la mesita que tenía al frente.

Antes de decir algo, David viro su cara y vio a Regina. Se acercó a ella y por instinto la cargo y la puso en la cama de al lado que había sido desocupada esa mañana. La arropo y por instinto le dio un beso en la frente agarrando el mechón de pelo que estaba en su mejilla y poniendo detrás de su oído. Regina no se movió pero si murmuro unas cosas. David sonrió y se quedó mirándola un par de minutos. Se veía tan pura y tan pacifica cuando dormía. Parecía que estuviera viendo a una Regina joven y llena de ilusiones.

Henry no podía parar de ver lo que estaba pasando en su habitación y con su abuelo y mama. Esto iba a ser un poco más complicado de lo que pensó. Las memorias de esas horas, que parecieron meses, estaban todas grabadas en ellos al igual que las emociones impregnadas en cada página de ese libro. Aunque el sabía que su mama lo negaría y su abuelo lo ignoraría, esos dos nunca iban a olvidar que un vez fueron su amor verdadero.

David sintió que alguien lo miraba fijamente, con dificultad quito la mirada de Regina y vio a Henry. Allí se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Su mente había tomado el liderazgo de su pensamiento llevándolo al mundo alternativo. Cuando en realidad, ya habían regresado y eso que ellos tenían era imposible. Él no iba a romperle el corazón a Snow, y no quería tener problemas con Henry tampoco. Sin embargo, se extrañó al ver la expresión de su nieto. No era de confusión o de rencor. Solo de tristeza, culpa y desesperación.

"¿Que pasa Henry?" dijo el príncipe acercándose y sentándose en la cama del lado opuesto a la herida.

"Abuelo, esto no es justo. Yo debí de haber parado esto desde un principio." Al joven se le estaba llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

"Henry, tu no podías hacer nada. Nuestra memoria era de toda una vida. Tú llegaste en la mitad del desarrollo de esta. Pero no te preocupes, yo nunca dejaría a tu abuela. Lo que vivimos no era la realidad, solo un juego cruel de alguien sin corazón."

Henry suspiro profundamente viendo a su mama dormida plácidamente.

"No lo entiendes…" dijo este volviendo la mirada a su abuelo. "…David… ese es el problema"

El príncipe miro a su nieto confundido.

"Tú nunca dejarías a Snow por mi mama. Aun sabiendo que su relación funciona. Habra sido una mentira, pero no puedes negar que algo cambio entre ustedes. Lo acabo de ver, estas perdido en las memorias del Cazador, y estas confundido."

David negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

"Henry, no estoy confundido, las cosas son como son. Yo soy el amor verdadero de Snow, tu mama esta con Robin Hood, las cosas volvieron a como deberían de estar."

"Estas en lo incorrecto. Pero solo te pido una cosa." Henry volvió a mirar a su mama y sin quitarle los ojos de encima hablo.

"No le des falsas esperanzas a ella. Yo la conozco y sé que estas memorias, hasta las de Neal, la afectaron y ella sí que no se confunde. Mi mama siente profundamente. Y si tu sientes lo mismo, no le digas hasta que estés completamente claro de lo que quieres. No soportaría verla sufrir de nuevo"

Henry volvió la mirada a David. Este pudo ver la cara empapada de lágrimas silenciosas en el joven. El príncipe lo miro y asintió suspirando profundamente.

De repente David vio en la esquina de su ojo como Regina se levantaba bruscamente y salía corriendo al baño. Henry miro a su abuelo y luego la puerta en donde había desaparecido su mama en segundos. Con cara de preocupación Henry no quito los ojos de la puerta hasta que después de unos minutos esta se abrió.

Regina no había visto a David, y pensaba que Henry estaba dormido. Así que se apoyó en el marco de la puerta llevándose una mano a la boca y la otra a su vientre cerrando los ojos lentamente. La ex alcaldesa, intentando parar sus sollozos, se apretaba con fuerza la boca mientras se deslizaba poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo. _Que voy a hacer ahora._ Susurro mientras miraba su vientre y ponía sus dos manos encima.

Henry miro a su mama y luego a su abuelo. David no quitaba la mirada de la mujer que tenía la frente. Su corazón cayó al teorizar lo que estaba pasando. Pero esto duro un par de segundos, por instinto, una vez más, David se paró de la cama y se acercó a Regina, sentados en el suelo a su lado y abrazándola. Regina salto asustada por lo que estaba pasando. Cuando el olor de su ovejero invadió sus sentidos, esta comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Regina, tenemos que hablar de esto"

Regina negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Regina… esto es serio, podía cambiar todo, sobretodo mi vida con mi esposa"

Henry, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por escuchar, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente en frustración. Lo que él le había dicho a su abuelo, parecía que le entro por un oído y le salió por el otro. Eso fue definitivamente lo peor que él había podido decir en esos momentos. Y fue comprobado al ver a su mama empujar a David con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y levantarse rápidamente. Ese gesto la dejo un poco mareada, pero con la fuerza que su rabia le proporcionaba y el soporte del marco de la puerta pudo controlar sus ansias de desmayarse allí mismo.

Regina miro a David fija y desafinadamente.

"¿De que estas hablando Encantador?" dijo entre dientes apuntándolo con su dedo.

David respiro cerrando los ojos y poniéndose una mano en la boca dejándola deslizar lentamente.

"Tú sabes de lo que hablo Regina, estas esperando un hijo mío" dijo con un gesto de mano un poco tosco a su vientre.

Regina, llena de furia se acercó a David apretando su dedo fuertemente en su pecho y punzando después de cada palabra.

"Y a ti ¿quién te digo que este bebe era tuyo?"

David la miro un poco confundido

"Solo porque tú y yo tuvimos sexo no quiere decir que tú seas el padre. Yo tengo a mi pareja. Y él es el padre de mi hijo"

David respiro aliviado, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Regina. Él no hubiera tenido problema en que él bebe fuera de él. En parte, el esperaba que así fuera. Pero el que fuera de Robin le quitaba unos cuantos dolores de cabeza. Al menos hasta que estuviera claro de lo que en verdad quería.

"Así es Príncipe, calma tus ansias, no tiene que lidear con este problema. Ve con tu copo de nieve y sean felices para siempre. Total, para eso es que son buenos."

David quedo impresionado con las palabras de Regina. Era como si ella leyera sus pensamientos. Pero también estaba un poco molesto por lo que había dicho.

"Así lo haré"

Henry volteo los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su abuelo. Otro punto menos para él.

David vio a Henry y no pudo evitar ver la cara de rabia mezclada con decepción. El sheriff susurro un 'lo siento' y salió de la habitación.

Regina miro por primera vez a Henry. Este le dio una mirada de comprensión y tristeza. Él sabía muy bien que su mama había mentido y que su corazón estaba confundido y roto en mil pedazos. Cuando ella le iba a hablar para preguntar cuanto había escuchado, Robin entro en la habitación abrazando a Regina y dándole una pequeña vuelta levantándola del suelo en el proceso.

Regina trato de calmar sus ansias de vomitar cuando piso tierra firme de nuevo.

"¿Es cierto mi querida? ¿Estamos esperando un bebe?" Regina suspiro y asintió dudosamente. A esto Robin la abrazo de nuevo dándole un beso que esta le costó devolver. Robin noto esto separándose de ella un poco confundido.

"¿Regina? No te ves feliz con la noticia. ¿Pasa algo?"

"Estoy, pero me siento un poco cansada y mareada. Los síntomas están un poco fuertes. Solo necesito descansar." Robin asintió. En ese momento Emma estaba entrando a la habitación.

"En el tiempo perfecto Miss Swan" Regina sonrio sarcásticamente.

Emma voltio los ojos sonriendo.

Regina se acerco a Henry dándole un beso en la frente.

"Te veo mas tarde pequeño príncipe"

Henry suspiro

"¿Estarás bien sola?"

Regina sonrió dificultosamente.

"Espero que sí"

Henry alzo su cara con dificultad dándole un beso a su mama en la mejilla.

"Te amo mama"

"Y yo a ti, te veo más tarde"

Regina se paró y acerco a Robin el cual le extendió su mano. Ella lo dudo antes de agarrarla pero lo hizo sonriéndole. En el momento que estaban a punto de salir llego Snow con Neal en brazos. El pequeño estaba un poco incómodo y Snow se veía muy desorientada y sin saber qué hacer. La ex alcaldesa no lo pensó dos veces y recurriendo a las memorias dadas por Malefica extendió los brazos para que Snow le diera al bebe. Snow lo dudo un poco, pero al final le entrego a su hijo.

"¿Que pasa contigo pequeño?" al Neal escuchar la voz de Regina se calmó posando sus ojos azul cielo en los de ella. Al momento que él bebe la vio sonrió alzando sus manos para agarrarle su rostro. Regina sonrió y perdida en el momento comenzó a mover su cuerpo de un lado a otro y a cantar una canción de cuna. Snow, a su vez, no podía dejar de mirar el intercambio entre su hijo y su madrastra.

Despues de unos minutos el bebe tenia su pulgar en su mano y estaba profundamente dormido. Regina le paso su dedo por su mejilla dándole un beso en la frente. Snow, en ese momento aprovecho en quitarle su bebe de los brazos de la que un dia fue su enemiga.

"Solo tenía sueño" dijo Regina un poco sacada de onda. Quería matar a Snow al momento de que le quito él bebe, pero luego cayó en cuenta que no era suyo. La bandida Regina se había apoderado de ella por unos minutos nada más, así que bajo la mirada un poco apenada.

"Yo sé que lo tenía Regina, es mi hijo. Lo conozco, pero una cosa es saber y la otra muy diferente es…" miro a su hijo plácidamente dormido. "…calmarlo" susurro.

Regina miro a Snow y le dio una mirada de comprensión. Neal era un bebe, y Malefica le había modificado su memoria para que viera a Regina como su única mama. La memoria de Snow estaba pero muy perdida en su pequeña cabeza. En ese momento Regina se dio cuenta de que esto, iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Perdón por lo que viene, pero era necesario.**

 **Mucho trabajo pero siempre tratando de escribir cuando puedo.**

 **Capitulo 8**

El camino a su casa le pareció mas largo de lo normal. Ella estaba cansada y se sentía muy mal. Robin no paraba de hablar de la locura que fue ese mundo paralelo y lo que era estar casado con Zelena. En verdad, la ex alcaldesa aparte de sentirse aburrida, se sentía un poco molesta. Con ella era la última persona que él tendría que estar hablando de una posible vida con su hermana. Pero, al no poder hacer nada al respecto, intento enfocarse en otra cosa, él bebe que estaba creciendo adentro de ella.

Después de que Whale le dijo que estaba embarazada ella no lo podía creer. Ya tenía una gran historia de abortos espontáneos con Leopoldo y después de la poción no lo creía posible. Pero al escuchar el pequeño corazón de su hijo por el monitor no le quedo duda de que él estaba allí, más presente que nunca. No podía negar que para ella llegaba en un momento de mucha confusión y dolor, pero capaz era lo que necesitaba para que le entrar un poco de alegría en su vida.

Regina estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la casa. Su puerta estaba completamente abierta y Robin estaba tratando de llamar su atención con movimientos de sus manos. La morena parpadeo mientras movía la cabeza de un lugar a otro.

"Perdona que haya interrumpido tus pensamientos mi amor, pero tienes que descansar."

Regina asintió dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Robin y tomando la mano que este le ofrecía para poderse bajar del auto.

 **OM OM OM**

La cena fue muy silenciosa, Robin trato de sacarle conversación a Regina varias veces pero a pesar de que ella le respondía, las repuestas eran muy básicas y no daban espacio para que se siguiera la conversación. A ese punto del día ella ya estaba agotada, le dolía todo el cuerpo, lo cual atribuyo a los pocos minutos que pudo dormir en el sofá del hospital, y su paciencia se estaba agotando.

"Robin" ella lo interrumpió.

"¿Si mi hermosa dama?" dijo ese sonriendo de lado.

"Me voy a excusar, necesito descansar. Mucha tensión y cambios en estas últimas horas. Deja los platos en el lava plato remojando que yo los lavo manan en la mañana ¿sí?" ella trato de darle una sonrisa pero no podía ocultar el cansancio y la tristeza que ella sentía. Robin asintió un poco preocupado por lo que estaba viendo en ella. Pero no le pregunto nada y la dejo ir.

 **OM OM OM**

El agua de la ducha corria por su espalda mientras que ella se inclinaba en la pared del baño sostenida por su brazo y su frente apoyada en este. Ella estaba allí, inmóvil, con su mente en blanco. Solo sintiendo como el agua exploraba cada parte de su espalda, piernas, torso, todo ella. Esperando que esos dolores, sobretodo en su espalda baja desaparecieran por completo. De repente sintió un par de brazos abrazándola por detrás. Ella se sobresaltó pero rápidamente, sabiendo quien era, se inclinó en contra de su pecho recostando la parte de atrás de su cabeza en su hombro y cerrando los ojos por completo. Capaz, de esa manera, ella podría pretender por unos segundos que era David el que la estaba abrazando y acariciando. Ella pudo sentir la erección prominente de su pareja, dándole a entender que él ya había estaba observándola desde hace tiempo.

Robin quería probar las aguas y lo límites de Regina así que comenzó a besar su cuello. Regina gimió silenciosamente doblando se cabeza para darle más acceso. Mientras que el ladrón besaba y le daba pequeñas mordidas a su cuello sus manos recorrían sus pechos. Regina gimió un poco más alto cuando las manos de Robin agarraron sus senos y los apretó con fuerza, empujando su cuerpo hacia el repentinamente. Regina pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Robin abrazándolo lo más que podía solo por soporte. El ladrón sonrió y no perdió el tiempo en posicionarse detrás de ella.

"Me encanta cuando gimes de esta forma, eres hermosa" eso fue lo que necesitaba Regina para que su fantasía se desboronara. Al momento en que Robín se iba a introducir en ella, Regina le quito el brazo de alrededor del cuello y se dio la vuelta mirándolo fijamente y acariciando su mejilla. Robin la miro un poco confundido. Ese hombre que ella tenía al frente no era con el que ella quería pasar el resto de su vida. Su piel era diferente, sus manos no la tocaban como David, sus palabras no eran las de su Cazador y su voz no se compraba con el dulce tono del Príncipe. No podía dudar que ella quería a Robin, pero no lo amaba como amaba a David. Habra sido un mundo paralelo para todos, pero no podía dudar que algo había cambiado en ella y en el sheriff.

Regina miro fijamente una vez más a Robin, se puso en puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la ducha. No sabía si el cambio de temperatura tenía que ver con el shock de electricidad que sintió en su espalda baja al salir del baño, pero fue momentáneo. Asi que no le dio mucha importancia y se fue a poner sus pijamas.

 **OM OM OM**

Al momento de terminar su baño, Robin salió del cuarto y vio como Regina yacía en la cama profundamente dormida. El no paso por alto como su cara reflejaba dolor e incomodidad. Pensando que era la posición en la que estaba se le acerco, la medio acomodo, le puso el cobertor y bajo a servirse un vaso de agua. Despues se fue al sofá y se desplomo en este dejando el vaso en la mesa de al frente y poniéndose las manos en su cara. El necesitaba hablar con Regina de lo que estaba pasando. Pero lo iba a hacer en un momento más calmado porque ahora era obvio que ella no le iba a contestar las cosas con claridad. Robin se inclinó a agarrar el vaso de agua cuando su nombre fue gritado desde la parte de arriba de la casa. Este no lo pensó do veces y salió corriendo a ver qué pasaba.

"REGINA" grito el de vuelta mientras subía de dos en dos las escaleras.

"¡ROBIN! APURATE Robin… ¿DONDE ESTAS?"

Los gritos y sollozos se hacían más prominentes mientras que este se acercaba a la habitación. Su corazón estaba palpitando rápidamente. Los gritos eran muy desgarradores y proviniendo de Regina, lo asustaban aún más. Esa mujer se podía estar muriendo y nadie se enteraba.

Cuando tuvo una mejor imagen de ella vio cómo se retorcía de dolor entre las sabanas, sus ojos estaban empapados de lágrimas de agonía.

" ¿Regina? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Mucho dolor, no me puedo mover" dijo ella rápidamente antes de gritar una vez más. Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando pero tenía miedo de decirlo. Estos dolores los había vivido unas 7 veces cuando vivía con Leopoldo. Para otras mujeres con las que ella había hablado esto era silencioso y ni se daban cuenta. Pero para ella, era una tortura. Lo cual no le extrañaba ya que todo en su vida lo era.

"¿Qué hago?" dijo Robin mirándola fijamente con las manos al frente de él. Regina se logo sentar e inmediatamente sintió el líquido caliente entre sus piernas. Poco a poco, sus sábanas blancas se pintaban de color rojo como si un bote de pintura se estuviera derramando lentamente.

"Ok, voy a llamar a un médico" dijo Robin poniéndose pálido al ver la cantidad de sangre.

"No te atrevas a hacerlo"

"Pero Regina…"

"Esto va a pasar…." Susurro sollozando. Sintió un dolor fuerte, pero esta vez en su vientre, cerrando los ojos respiro profundamente. "…siempre es lo mismo" dijo pero esta vez en un tono más fuerte y carente de cualquier emoción.

Robin vio aterrado con las sabanas alrededor de Regina estaban mojadas de sangre y como su expresión y actitud había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en un par de segundos.

Regina sabía que en este momento, de dolor y pérdida, la persona para acudir era su querida y despreciable segunda mitad, la Reina Malvada, así que le dio un descanso a la persona que lucho tanto por recuperar y le dio paso a la que la había ayudado a conquistar y ser temida por muchos.

"¿Regina?" susurro Robin. Pero esta vez, la que lo miro intensamente en sus ojos no era la mujer de la que él se había enamorado. Esta mujer tenía malicia, su mirada no expresaba nada y sus ojos están completamente vacíos.

"Deja de decir mi nombre, inútil, lo vas a gastar. Hazme un favor y vete de mí vista hasta que esto termine. No me hables, no me…" la reina grito a la par del dolor intenso que le cubrió todo su cuerpo. Al momento que el dolor paso, esta respiro un par de veces y lo volvió a mira. "… no me veas, no me vengas a buscar… hasta que yo vaya por ti"

"Pero Regina…"

"¡UGH!" con la poca fuerza que tenía, movió su muñeca y desapareció a Robin de su vista, cerrando la puerta con llave. En segundos Robin re apareció al frente de la puerta cerrada.

Regina gritaba y lloraba pero Robin no podía hacer nada. Cada vez que tocaba la puerta recibía un shock de electricidad.

"Ouch" dijo mirando a la puerta y sentándose en frente de esta con las manos reposadas en sus rodillas.

Los gritos y sollozos duraron unos minutos más. Luego hubo un silencio total por unos 20 minutos más hasta que las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dándole paso a una Regina cansada, destrozada y carente de esperanzas.

"Ya puedes pasar" susurro ella sin mirarlo a los ojos y dándole la espalda para poder caminar de nuevo a la cama.

Robin la miro y sin decir una palabra se levantó y entro a la habitación. La cama estaba completamente limpia y tendida. No había rastros de sangre por ningún lado. Regina estaba sentada en su lado con las manos en su vientre, sus ojos hinchados y su mirada fija en la pared de al frente. Robin suspiro y camino hacia la cama, alzando las cobijas y acomodándose al lado de ella.

"Regina, creo que deberías ir al médico" Regina seco la lagrima que le estaba comenzando a correr y miro a Robin con ojos brillosos negando con la cabeza.

"No lo necesito, él bebe se fue. Yo aprendí a curarme el ya no está, no hay rastro. Es como si nunca hubiera existido" susurro tratando de aguantar sus lágrimas.

Robin cerró y abrió los ojos asintiendo, este le extendió la mano pero ella lo paro con las de ella. No quería ser tocada por nadie. Nadie que no fuera David. Con solo pensar en el Regina comenzó a llorar de nuevo. David hubiera peleado por estar allí con ella, no le hubiera importado la Reina, hubiera peleado contra su magia, solo por estar a su lado. David la hubiera abrazado sin importar su silenciosa demanda de que no la tocaran y también hubiera tenido las palabras adecuadas para este momento. Pero el pequeño problema era que Robin no era su príncipe. Cuando Regina iba a darse la vuelta y llorar en su pequeño rincón de la cama el timbre sonó.

Regina vio a Robin y alzo una ceja, confundida de quien podría ser a esa hora. Ella pensó en Henry pero luego se relajó ya que si hubiera pasado algo con el hubieran llamado, y su teléfono no tenía llamadas perdidas. Robin la miro de nuevo y se paró para ver quién era.

Al abrir la puerta, el arquero se topó con un David en pijamas muy preocupado.

"¿Dónde está Regina?" dijo firmemente, viendo a Robin fijamente y dándose cuenta de que en verdad algo estaba mal.

"David, no creo que ahora sea el mejor momento"

"Yo digo cuando es el mejor momento, Hood. Abre paso" Robin no le quedó otra que hacer lo que el príncipe le pedía.

David subió corriendo las escaleras y después de abrir varias puertas encontró la habitación correcta.

Regina vio a David aliviada y sin poder aguantar las lágrimas y los sollozos que escapaban de ella. El príncipe sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

"Aquí estoy amor. Aquí estoy."

"¿Cómo supiste?"" susurro la ex alcaldesa entre sollozos y apretándolo más fuerte.

"Digamos que las emociones no fueron lo único que se desarrolló mientras estuvimos juntos. Sé cuándo estas sufriendo. Siento tu dolor, tu incomodidad. Siento no haber estado aquí contigo. Soy un estúpido, un imbécil, un…" Regina lo silencio con su dedo.

"Shh… viniste, eso es lo que importa" David sonrió dándole un beso en sus labios sin importar que en cualquier momento Robin iba a subir y descubrirlos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos! Aqui les dejo este capitulo.** **Estaré** **escribiendo lo mas que pueda. Desde ahora pido disculpas por los signos de interrogación. Estoy escribiendo en una computadora que no tengo acceso a ellos.**

 **Si tienen algúna sugerencia déjenmelo en los reviews.**

Capítulo 9

 _Después de la discusión con Regina, David se fue directamente al apartamento. Él sabía que Snow había ido a visitar a Henry y que iba a pasar un tiempo antes de que ella llegara. Lo cual era perfecto para él ya que necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Su mente y corazón estaban teniendo una batalla campal. La razón le decia que tenia que sepultar los recuerdos de el Cazador y la Bandida y seguir adelante con su vida. Pero su corazón le decía que luchara por conseguir lo que tenían. A pesar de que la mayoría de los recuerdos eran de tristeza, separación y dolor. Su relación con la Bandida Regina había desafiado todos los obstáculos para poder estar juntos de una manera. El no lo podía explicar, pero sentía una conexión muy profunda con la morena. Lo cual le daba la seguridad de que ese bebé que ella estaba esperando era de él, y que lo que le había dicho y la manera con la que actuó le rompio el corazon. "_ _ **Porque tienes que ser tan idiota David?'**_ _Susurro este mientras abría la puerta del apartamento._

 _OM OM OM_

 _A Snow no le tomo mucho en llegar. Neal estaba un poco inquieto y ella estaba agotada. La inquietud del pequeño no le duró mucho ya que al entrar en contacto con los brazos de su papá, paró rápidamente. Snow miró a David de arriba a abajo y se retiró a hacer la cena. Ella no podía entender como el contacto de Regina y David con el bebé hacia maravillas. No podía negar que se sentía un poco celosa e insegura de sus habilidades como madre._

 _La cena estuvo muy silenciosa, nadie dijo nada. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los cubiertos contra el plato. David no había comido casi nada, y Snow solo contemplaba la ausencia de su esposo. El príncipe, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, miró a Snow de vuelta._

" _Que?" dijo alzando los hombros_

" _No se David, algo no me cuadra contigo. Te siento… distante" Snow suspiro dejando su cubierto dentro del plato e inclinándose en su silla._

" _De qué hablas Snow?"_

" _No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Algo está pasando."_

 _David respiro cortamente y miró a Snow con cara de sorpresa._

" _Te parece poco lo que pasamos en estos últimos meses? O horas? O lo que sea que haya sido?"_

" _David, eso no era real, fue solo un juego macabro de una persona sin corazón. Pero ya todo volvio a la normalidad. Tenemos que dejar eso en el pasado y ver el futuro." Snow sonrió colocando su mano encima de la de el._

 _David miró la mano y luego a Snow con furia. Como era tan fácil para ella el dejar todo lo que pasó atrás y seguir adelante? Cómo era posible que el se había casado con una mujer tan ingenua? La rabia le estaba floreciendo en su pecho y la ira comenzó a llenar cada parte de su cuerpo. Pero antes de cometer una locura, quitó la mano bruscamente de debajo de la de su esposa y se levantó de la silla._

 _Snow dio un brinco hacia atrás casi perdiendo el balance._

" _David? Me tienes que decir que te esta pasando. Necesito que nos comuniquemos."_

 _Ya eso fue lo que_ _**enerva**_ _mas a el príncipe dándose la vuelta bruscamente._

" _QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? No te has dado cuenta lo que ha pasado Snow? Vuelvo y repito. Como puedes dejar todo lo que pasó atrás y seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado? MATASTE, Snow… a sangre fría. Casi mandabas a matar a Henry, es más lo lograste y de paso me obligaste a hacerlo. Le hiciste la vida imposible a Regina y le hiciste pensar que su bebé había muerto. Me controlaste como un títere para hacerle la vida imposible, Snow. Que más? Dime que no sientes ni el mas mínimo remordimiento."_

" _David, FUE MENTIRA" Snow se sorprendió cuando escuchó su voz tan alto. Se limpió la garganta y siguió._

" _Nada de eso fue realidad, y además ese niño era de nosotro no de ustedes. Aterriza David, estamos en la vida real. No podemos parar en los remordimientos…"_

" _SNOW, Henry está en el hospital por tu culpa, y Regina no quiere ni verme."_

" _De cuando aca te importa tanto Regina, David?" Snow lo vio sospechosa._

 _David la miró tratando de respirar y calmarse un poco. Desde cuando? Se hizo la pregunta el mismo. Desde cuándo le importaba los sentimientos de la ex alcaldesa. Desde cuando comenzó a sentir lastima, afecto, deseo… amor…. Desde cuando?_

 _El príncipe miró a Snow una vez más dándole la espalda y caminando hacia su habitación._

" _David… No hemos terminado la conversación. DAVID!" Snow se levantó pero vio como su esposo caminaba sin importarle sus gritos._

 **OM OM OM**

 _El príncipe se dio un baño y se recostó en la cama. Al momento en que Snow entro en la habitacion, este se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Ella lo miró pero decidió no decir ninguna palabra. La princesa se puso la pijama y se acostó. Ella comenzó a extender su brazo para poner su mano en el hombro de David, pero cuando estaba cerca de hacerlo el príncipe se levantó sobresaltado._

" _Regina" susurro quitándose el cobertor de encima y buscando sus zapatos. Algo no estaba bien, él podía sentir como si una daga atravesara su corazón y lo cortará en dos. Sus palpitaciones se aceleraban y su mente solo lo llevaba a la imagen de su bandida, llorando desconsoladamente._

" _David? Donde vas a esta hora?"no hubo respuesta de su parte._

" _David?"_

" _Tengo que ir a ver a Regina, ella me necesita."_

" _Pero a esta hora de la noche? Puede esperar hasta mañana, ven… acuéstate"_

" _No puede esperar" dijo aun buscando sus zapatos y algo para cubrirse y no pasar tanto frío._

" _David, estoy segura de que ella esta bien. No le va a…"_

" _Voy a ver a Regina, y punto." el dolor en su pecho se fue intensificando. El príncipe tuvo que sentarse unos minutos. Trataba de respirar pero sentía que su pulmones no le servían como debian._

" _David? Estas bien?" Snow se le acercó poniéndole una mano en su hombro._

 _David al sentir el contacto se levantó y resumió la búsqueda de sus zapatos. 'Me voy sin ellos' pensó caminando hacia la puerta._

" _Porque tanto afan por irla a ver ugh?" ya ella no podia mas y lo tenía que confrontar. Pero el tambien estaba en el filo de la desesperación así que sin pensarlo le respondió con la verdad._

" _Porque está en problemas… y la amo" y con eso David salió corriendo dejando a una Snow confundida y con el corazón en mil pedazos._

 **OM OM OM**

' _Porque la amo'_ esa frase volvió a la mente del príncipe al momento que besaba a Regina. El amaba a la mujer que tenia al frente, toda ella. Su carácter, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su boca, su personalidad, todo. Pero no se lo podía decir, al menos no hasta que supiera que iba a pasar con su matrimonio, y con su hija mayor. Además, este no era el mejor momento para revelar su amor, cuando era obvio que ella no estaba en condiciones de recibir una noticia así. Conociéndola como la conocía, esto era más leña al fuego, y un mal momento.

David paro el beso y puso su frente en la de ella.

"David?" susurro Regina entre sollozos.

"Si?" dijo el príncipe en el mismo tono de voz que ella.

Regina no sabía cómo decirlo. Como decirle que el bebé que estaba esperando era de él y que lo había perdido. Ella nunca era de decir lo que pasaba abiertamente, pero con David ese no era el problema. Lo que pasaba era que su corazón estaba roto, y no sabía si iba a poder dejar las palabras salir tan fácilmente.

David sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Por una razón u otra, estaba al tanto de la situación y sabia perfectamente que Regina no iba a poder decirle ella misma.

"Lo se, Regina. Y lo siento mucho."

Regina comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

"Pero… nuestro hijo David" dijo entre sollozos.

"Lo se mi vida, y sé que mis palabras no harán nada para calmar el dolor que sientes. Así que te tendré en mis brazos hasta que tu cuerpo se relaje y tus ojos cansados se cierren. No me movere de aqui hasta que duermas profundamente. Y cuando te levantes, aqui estare."

"Lo prometes?" dijo la ex alcaldesa agarrando con fuerza la camisa del príncipe.

David se dio cuenta de que Robin estaba apoyado en la puerta escuchando toda la conversación. El príncipe lo miró, a lo cual Robin asintió. Le partía el alma ver a su mujer siendo consolada por otro. Pero, si eso era lo que la iba a calmar, entonces que así sea.

"Te lo prometo" dijo dándole un beso en su frente.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 9**

 **Bosque Encantado (Maldición)**

"¡Regina! ! ! Regina!" David gritaba ansiosamente mientras corría por el bosque parando bruscamente en la cueva de la bandida. El hombre entró sin pensarlo dos veces y vio que estaba completamente vacía. Su corazón paró en seco pero cuando se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo a buscarla en otro sitio, la morena estaba entrando con arco en mano.

"Por dios David! No puedes llegar aquí como si nada, sabes…" pero sus palabras fueron paradas bruscamente por los labios del ovejero. Regina le devolvió el beso. David paro mirándola fijamente a sus ojos y poniendo sus dos manos en sus mejillas. Regina lo miró un poco confundida.

"Qué está pasando David?"

"La Reina… ha encontrado mi escondite, logré escapar pero sé que me encontrara pronto. Cuando llegue al claro del bosque mi cabaña estaba destruida, y tuve miedo de que ya había llegado a ti, por eso vine sin avisar. No puedo perderte Regina."

David se inclinó dándole un beso gentil.

"Estoy bien David" susurro ella sonriendo sutilmente.

David suspiró, aliviado de verla sana y salva. El ovejero sabía que tenía hasta el amanecer para movilizarse de nuevo. Aunque la realidad era que la Reina le había dado hasta ese entonces para que le trajera a Regina a cambio de su libertad y otras cosas más. Snow pensó que lo que había ofrecido era suficiente. Pero una vez más había subestimado el amor verdadero.

David no pudo contener las lágrimas que le corrían por sus mejillas. Pero no podía dejar que su destino lo privara de una noche más con la mujer que amaba. Así que se inclinó sutilmente y la beso apasionadamente. Regina gimió abriendo la boca para darle acceso a la lengua de David. Era la primera vez que iban a tener una relación íntima. Nunca había ido más allá de besos apasionados y toques indebidos. El ovejero era chapado a la antigua y muy encantador. Él decía que una relación con base fuerte no comenzaba con lo físico sino con la relación, comunicación y emociones que se podían intercambiar sin contacto íntimo. Y el tenia razón, la relación de ellos había florecido poco a poco en los últimos meses y ya era tiempo de ir al siguiente paso.

Regina soltó su arco y flecha pasándole las manos y entrelazándoselas alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo más a ella. David coloco una mano en su espalda baja mientras desabotonaba su cinturón y luego su chaleco de cuero dejándolo caer en el suelo. Él se separó de ella por unos segundos para quitarle la camisa manga larga dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba. Regina aprovecho la oportunidad para quitarse sus zapatos y pantalón quedándose solamente con su ropa interior. David la miro de arriba abajo, tomando toda su belleza. Regina bajo la cabeza apenada con sus mejillas sonrojadas. El sonrió y se acercó a ella haciendo que subiera su cabeza con su dedo índice.

"Eres hermosa, y adorable mi bandida"

Regina intento desviar la mirada pero David no la dejo. El comenzó a besarle su frente, sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz y sus labios. Regina cerró los ojos procesando todo lo que estaba pasando. El ovejero se separó una vez más para quitarse su cinturón, su chaleco y sus camisas. Luego paso a sus zapatos y pantalón quedándose con sus interiores como su pareja.

"Tú no te quedas atrás mi ovejero" dijo Regina mirando cada parte de su cuerpo y parando unos segundos más de la cuenta en su gran erección. La bandida se mordió el labio inferior y luego volvió su mirada a él. Sin perder más tiempo se abalanzo a él, este la agarro sin perder balance y los guio a su recamara en donde la puso lentamente en la cama sin pararla de besar. David beso su cuello, sus senos, su abdomen, sus entre piernas hasta llegar a sus pies. Luego volvió a besarla de los pies hacia arriba parando en su ropa interior quitándosela rápidamente. Aprovecho ese momento para el quitarse su interior también y colocarse encima de ella apoyándose de su mano izquierda. Su mano derecha perdiéndose entre sus piernas para ver si estaba lista para él.

Regina gimió cuando sintió su dedo pasearse por su centro. Aunque estaba mojada, no estaba lo suficiente así que David comenzó a masajear su clítoris mientras introducía un dedo dentro de ella.

"Ah… mmm" Regina cerro los ojos sintiendo todo lo que David le estaba proporcionando. En realidad, no era que ella no lo hubiese hecho antes. Si lo había hecho, pero sus experiencias no habían sido tan buenas y David lo sabía. Ella había perdido su virginidad con un compañero de robo anos atrás y luego sus parejas, las cuales habían sido muy pocas, no se tomaban el tiempo de saber lo que necesitaba, solo querían sexo y ya. Ellos quedaban muy satisfechos, pero ella no.

"Para de pensar Regina. No te hare daño. Solo siente, concéntrate en tu cuerpo ahora mismo."

"O…" pero sus palabras fueron paradas en seco cuando los labios de David se posaron en su pezón, succionando gentilmente.

"David…. Yo…" Regina sentía como un calor se posaba en su abdomen, listo para estallar. No sabía que era, pero lo que si sabía es que era muy fuerte y parecía que no lo podía contener.

"David…" El ovejero podía sentir como sus paredes se contagian cada vez más rápido.

"Déjate llevar Regina, no tengas miedo… vamos… vente para mi" David apresuro sus movimientos y Regina no pudo contener más dejando libre su orgasmo. David sonrió quitándole los dedos con gentileza. Sin perder tiempo, coloco su miembro en su entrada y lo movió de arriba a abajo. Regina abrió los ojos repentinamente pero luego cuando sintió la estimulación en su clítoris los volvió a cerrar. Al David escuchar el gemido de ella, introdujo su miembro poco a poco hasta que no daba más.

"Oh… David" susurro Regina poniéndose las dos manos en la cabeza. David sonrió y se comenzó a mover poco a poco ayudándola a volver al tope de su orgasmo. Después de unas cuantas embestidas ambos dejaron escapar un grito y se corrieron al mismo tiempo. David cayo exhausto al lado de la mujer que le había robado el corazón. Después de unos segundos Regina abrió sus ojos y lo miro fijamente. Sin decir una palabra, se acomodó poniendo su cabeza encima de su pecho y quedo profundamente dormida.

 **Storybrooke**

Regina abrió sus ojos lentamente pero con dificultad. Ella podía sentir cómo sus músculos dolían intensamente, su magia podía curarla pero llegar a quitarle todas sus dolencias era imposible. Además ella no lo quería, necesitaba sentir dolor para saber que estaba viva. Cuando se intentó mover un poco más un gemido involuntario salió de su boca.

"Regina?" Dijo David preocupado apretando un poco sus brazos alrededor de ella pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

 _\- Memorias de la noche que concibieron a Neal se le vinieron a la cabeza. Ella no las podía parar. Las emociones, la pasión, el amor. La escena cambio bruscamente a cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada; miedo, duda, felicidad, impotencia. La memoria cambio una vez más a cuando le dijo a David; felicidad, amor incondicional, miedo. El ya había sido capturado por la Reina y sus visitas eran contadas. La imagen cambio una vez más a cuando Regina sintió la primera patada de él bebe; emoción, amor incondicional, tristeza. Porque David no podía estar allí para verlo. De allí las imágenes pararon bruscamente y Regina volvió en si al escuchar la voz de David.-_

Regina intento levantarse y escapar de la comodidad de sus fuertes brazos, pero sus movimientos fueron en vano. Regina cerró sus ojos fuertemente. El dolor no era nada comparado con lo que ella sentía. Y después de ver esos recuerdos que le dejo sus pocas horas de bandida, su corazón dolía un poco más. Los sucesos de anoche le comprobó una vez más que ella no podía quedar embarazada, y que si lo hacia el riesgo de perder a él bebe era muy alto. Pero haber visto la posibilidad y el resultado de ser madre le partió el alma. Allí se recordó de Neal, de cómo él bebe se movía en su vientre y perdió la compostura. Comenzó a llorar histéricamente, por algo que nunca iba a tener.

En su historial, este fue el embarazo que duro menos. Ella había llegado hasta los 7 meses de gestación con un bebe del Rey Leopoldo. Pero tuvo complicaciones, él bebe murió antes de nacer. Después de esa experiencia, los próximos embarazos fueron más traumáticos, llegando al segundo trimestre y acabando inmediatamente. En ese entonces y en aquel mundo la medicina no estaba tan avanzada como la del mundo sin magia. La cosa era salir del pueblo y buscar ayuda profesional. Pero ella ya estaba agotada de falsas esperanzas. Así que en ese momento se resignó a que nunca seria madre.

"Regina? Regina! Reacciona." David la estaba sacudiendo cuidadosamente para no molestarla más de lo que parecía estar.

"NO! NO!" comenzó a gritar dándole golpes a David y no parando de llorar.

"Porque? Porque tengo que pasar por esto de nuevo" decía entre sollozos.

"Ya mi amor, todo está bien… aquí estoy" David logro controlarla un poco abrazándola fuerte.

Robín se había despertado sobresaltado con los gritos de Regina y estaba en la puerta mirando lo que estaba pasando.

"Todo va a estar bien" susurro David.

Regina paro de llorar aferrada a la camisa empapada del debido a sus lágrimas. Su mano comenzó a apretar un poco más la fábrica y Robín vio como sus ojos perdieron la poca luz que tenía.

"No de nuevo" susurro este dándose una palmada en la frente.

Su otra mitad estaba tomando forma en Regina.

 _Todo va a estar bien? La voz burlona de la Reina retumbaba en cada parte de su cuerpo. Nada va a estar bien Regina. No eres capaz de hacer nada. Una vez más que bajas tu guardia y que te trajo? Otra vez tu corazón roto en mil pedazos. Eres ingenua, no puedo creer que hayamos llegado a esto. Si no te hubieras vuelto una debilucha, el idiota de Isaac no nos hubiera puesto en esta posición_. _Pero que podría esperar de ti? Ahora llorando en brazos del Príncipe encantador para qué? Todas esas memorias son mentira. El siempre escogerá al insignificante copo de nieve. Pero esta vez no permitiré que nos humilles, ahora es mi turno._

David comenzó a sentir como el cuerpo de Regina se ponía tenso, y su aguante en su camisa se debilitaba con el paso de los segundos, confundido, el príncipe se separó un poco de ella… movimiento errado. Regina uso la mano que minutos antes estaba agarrando la camisa del príncipe y se la hundió en el pecho, perforando y de un tirón arranco su corazón.

David un poco asustado se levantó de un salto tocándose el pecho.

Regina? Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Me temo que no estamos lidiando con Regina ahora, amigo. La voz de Robin más arriba de un susurro.

Regina dio una carcajada que retumbo por toda la mansión.

"Imbéciles! No puedo creer que salga de un idiota a otro. Bueno, no yo, la estúpida de mi 'mejor mitad, si hubiera sido por mí ya estuvieran muertos.

"Regina…" susurro David

"Regina…. Regina" dijo esta burlándose. "Regina ya no está aquí, por los momentos. Y mejor así porque así puedo decir lo que en realidad siento." dijo la Reina inhalando como si hubiera estado encerrada en una cueva por anos.

"Tu" dijo señalando a Robin. El hombre dio un paso atrás automáticamente a la cual la Reina sonrió.

"No sé porque sigues aquí. Después de esa aventura que tuviste con la bruja verde esa y ahora con un bebe en camino. No entiendo porque no te vas y haces una vida con ella. Tu traición, aunque no sabía que era con mi hermana, sigue siendo traición. Regina nunca te lo perdonara. Y no por el simple hecho de que decidiste seguir tu vida con la insípida de tu mujer, pero nunca luchaste por ella. Y sabes como yo cobro esa traición? Con la vida"

Robin dio otro paso atrás aterrado con lo que estaba escuchando.

"Así es Locksley, esfúmate antes de que te mate con el solo gesto de mi muñeca."

Robin sin pensarlo dos veces se retiró, bajando las escaleras y entrando en el estudio de Regina.

"Pendejo" susurro la Reina entre dientes.

"Tu" dijo señalando a David. Este la miro fijamente y dio un paso adelante mirándola desafiante.

"Te crees valiente? Ha, me gusta." La Reina apretó un poco su corazón haciendo que David se agarrara el pecho con fuerza.

"No quiero decirte mucho a ti. Solo que me siento decepcionada de que Regina te haya escogido a ti de tantas personas para enamorarse. Ya le dije mil veces que sus recuerdos eran solo eso. Sus emociones están ligadas con sus memorias falsas. Al momento de que todo vuelva a la normalidad se van a odiar como siempre. Nada cambio encantador. El cazador es solo un mal recuerdo, tú no la amas, tú no sientes nada por ella, es solo momentáneo. Piénsalo bien antes de destruir tu hermosa pequeña familia por una mujer que está llena de dudas e inseguridades."

David no podía negar que la Reina tenía razón. El sentía algo por Regina pero a la vez no sabía que era cierto y que no. Las emociones eran tan fuertes y las memorias tan vivas que a veces se perdía en ellas.

"Aja! Sabes que tengo razón. Así que retírate antes de que hagas las cosas más complicadas de lo que están." La Reina extendió su mano para darle el corazón de vuelta a David. El príncipe se acercó y lo agarro poniéndoselo contra el pecho. Eso era el único que podía hacer en realidad ,ya que no podía ponerlo en donde pertenecía sin magia. Pero al parecer, la Reina quería que el mismo solucionara su problema. David miro a la Reina una vez más y camino hacia la puerta parando en seco y dándose la vuelta.

"No" susurro.

"Que?" dijo esta entre dientes dándose la vuelta bruscamente.

"No me iré. Tú tienes razón. Estoy confundido, no sé qué es realidad y que es fantasía, pero esto no me va alejar de ella. No la voy a dejar sola, ha pasado por mucho y nadie esta aquí para apoyarla, pero yo sí. Así que te agradezco, no… Te ordeno que te vayas por donde viniste y dejes a Regina en paz."

"Como te atreves a hablarme así, idiota…" Todo paso tan rápido, la reina estaba siendo abrazada por el príncipe.

"Suéltame"

"No… no te soltare, nunca… Regina"

La Reina malvada se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco dejando a una Regina confundida y llena de tristeza. La alcaldesa comenzó a llorar una vez más aferrándose a David.

"Lo siento" susurro entre sollozos.

"Shh… no fue tu culpa" Regina agarro el corazón con su manos temblorosas y se lo volvió a poner en el pecho.

"Gracias"

"No te dejare Regina, sea lo que sea esto. Lo vamos a enfrentar...juntos"


	11. Capitulo 11

**Cortito pero lleno de mucho amor y tristeza. Lo siento. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, déjenme saber.**

 **Capítulo 11**

Después de algunas palabras consoladoras David tuvo que irse al apartamento ya que Snow tenía que ir a clases y Neal se iba a quedar solo. Pero le prometió venirla a ver después de que Mary Margaret volviera de la escuela. Regina permaneció inmóvil por unas cuantas horas hasta que decidió ponerse algo cómodo e ir al hospital a ver a su hijo. Cuando bajo las escaleras vio a Robin sentado en la sala con las manos en su cabeza. La morena suspiro y se dirigió a él.

"Robin?" susurro

El bandido pego un pequeño salto, quitándose las manos de la cara y sonriendo al procesar que era ella. Regina intento sonreírle de vuelta pero no tuvo éxito.

"¿Cómo te sientes mi vida?"

"Sobreviviré… siento mucho lo que te dije hace unas horas. No era mi intención" dijo bajando la cabeza y enfocándose en la llave de su carro.

Robin asintió mirándola fijamente.

"Creo que la intención no estaba pero si era algo que me querías decir cierto?" El podía ver como sus ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas y estaba comenzando a hacer pucheros.

Robin asintió una vez mas.

"Ya veo. No vamos a poder arreglar esto cierto?"

Regina negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Ese bebe no era mio cierto?"

Regina respiro con dificultad y asintió.

"Ya veo" dijo Robin parándose sin dejarla de mirar.

"Bueno, ya sabes dónde buscarme si cambias de opinión"

Regina asintió una vez más.

Robin le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a recoger sus cosas.

Regina comenzó a llorar una vez más poniéndose una mano en la frente y desplomándose en el sofá.

 **OM OM OM**

Le tomo una buena hora en calmarse y poder ir al hospital. Regina estaciono el carro y respiro profundamente poniendo su frente en el volante. Tomo otro respiro, se medió miro en el espejo y salió del auto. En su trayectoria al tercer piso se encontró con Whale.

"Buenas tardes"

Regina lo miro y le dio una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

"Regina, perdona que me atreva pero te ves un poco débil, estas comiendo bien? Estas durmiendo bien? Sabes que en tu condición tienes que hacer las dos cosas. Deberias hacer una cita para tu próximo ultrasonido y asi te receto algunas vitaminas"

Regina habia perdido el hilo de la conversación despues de la palabra 'condicion', su corazon estaba tan apretado que parecia que su pecho se estaba contayendo violentamente.

"No hace falta Whale"

"Pero Regina…"

"Whale, mi 'condicion' no existe ya. No hace falta. Y antes de que me digas que me vas a internar para ver si todo esta bien despues de eso…ni te ocupes… ya yo lo solucione"

"Lo siento Regina"

"Si… yo también" Regina se dio la vuelta y dejo caer las lágrimas que estaba aguantando todo este tiempo que estaba hablando con el médico.

Whale vio como Regina desaparecía en el elevador dándose la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con la enfermera que había entrado con él a ver a Regina ese día.

"Y entonces?" pregunto ella un poco dudosa

"Funciono" dijo Whale sonriendo sutilmente.

"Nuestro jefe estará muy complacido" dijo la enfermera riendo fríamente.

Y así los dos siguieron caminando hacia la oficina del doctor para dar la noticia.

OM OM OM

Cuando Regina entro en la habitación vio que Henry estaba profundamente dormido. Ella se acercó a la cama y le dio un beso en la frente. El joven se medió movió pero no se despertó. Regina sonrió amorosamente y se acostó en el sofá al lado de él.

El silencio estaba acabando con ella. Memorias de la noche anterior aparecían violentamente y la hacían sentir impotente. Regina agarro su teléfono y sin dudar un minuto le mando un texto a David.

 **OM OM OM**

David no quería dejar a Regina, pero Neal no se podía quedar solo. Emma tenía que cubrirlo en la oficina y en si él ya estaba tarde. En el momento que entro en el apartamento, Snow se estaba despidiendo de sus hijos y agarrando sus libros. La princesa paso por al lado de David dándole una mirada indiferente y salió sin decir una palabra.

"Ok… que carajos fue eso?" dijo la catira mirando a su papa y la puerta principal por donde desapareció su mama.

"Nada que no se pueda resolver" dijo David acercándose a ella, dándole un beso en su frente y quitándole a Neal de sus brazos.

"Hmm… eso no sonó convincente. Donde pasaste la noche?"

"En casa de Regina"

"Regina? Ya va… estamos hablando de la misma Regina cierto?"

David miro a su hija con cara de frustración. Emma alzo sus manos en derrota.

"Que hacías allá?"

"Regina me necesitaba"

"Ha, ok… y seguimos con las respuestas cortas. No entiendo porque estabas en su casa, sa…"

"Emma, te prometo que te contare todo con detalle, pero ahora no. Solo te advierto que estaré yendo más seguido donde Regina. Ella me necesita."

"Okay… raro… pero okay… supongo. Bueno..eh… nos vemos."

Emma lo miro por última vez agarrando su chaqueta y saliendo del apartamento.

David se agarró la frente. Sabía que no había sido justo con ella y tampoco paciente. Pero en realidad lo que el quería era tomar un baño y acostarse al lado de su pequeño un rato. Sus deseos de unos minutos de relajación se esfumaron cunado recibió un texto.

 _ **Regina**_

 _-David… te necesito… será que nos podemos ver en mi casa en una hora?_

David miro a Neal y luego el texto. Pensando que no iba a ser un problema llevar al pequeño le respondió que sí. El príncipe suspiro mirando al bebe profundamente dormido _. Adiós a mi baño._ Pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Después de unos segundos el príncipe estaba levantándose del sofá para arreglar las cosas de Neal y una muda de ropa para el así se podría bañar aunque sea allá.

"Ok pequeño, estás listo para ser encantador como tu papa y alumbrar la vida de alguien hoy?"

Neal, que se había levantado unos minutos antes sonrió alzando las manitos y balbuceando silabas incoherentes.

"Pienso lo mismo" sonrió David cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 **OM OM OM**

Unos minutos más tarde y una parada en Granny's dejo a Neal y David en frente de la mansión de la alcaldesa. David hizo una maniobra un poco complicada para tocar el timbre. El podía escuchar las botas pegando contra el piso apresuradamente. Regina abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, pero cuando vio al bebe su sonrisa flaqueo un poco. El recuerdo estaba muy vivo aun, tanto de su relación con él bebe como su perdida. Neal apenas la vio extendió sus brazos, balbuceando y riendo al mismo tiempo.

David vio la cara de dolor de Regina. Y luego lo pensó mejor. Era un idiota en haber traído al bebe con él. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Lo siento" susurro mirándola apenado. Ella asintió suspirando con dificultad.

"Está bien" aseguro acercándose al bebe y agarrándolo. Neal puso su cabecita inmediatamente debajo de su mentón apoyado en su cuello y pecho. Su corazón salto de la ternura pero al mismo tiempo se le formo un nudo en la garganta. Intuitivamente ella comenzó a balancear su cuerpo para arrullarlo y en cuestiones de segundos Neal estaba peleando con el sueño. Regina dejo pasar a David. Este puso las cosas de Neal en la sala y la comida que le habia traido a Regina en la cocina. A todas estas la alcaldesa siguiendo sus pasos concetrandose en la criatura que tenia en su brazos. Era tan natural, que le csuasab mucho miedo.

David puso la comida en el microondas y se voltio a ver a Regina la cual estaba perdida en sus pensamientos con una mano posada en la cabeza de él bebe.

"Regina" susurro

"Hmm" dijo ella pero aun perdida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Regina?" dijo David más alto.

Regina lo miro fijamente esta vez.

"Lo siento, en ese momento no pensé que traer a Neal iba a causar tanta incomodidad. Solo pensé en venir a verte, debí ser más cuidadoso y haber pensado con más claridad."

Regina asintió, respirando profundamente.

"David, lo sentí"

David la miro confundido

"En mi vientre, sentí como se movía David. Esta mañana, me vinieron varias memorias de la bandida y las emociones también." Regina comenzó a llorar. Él bebe se movió un poco pero volvió a su sueño profundo.

"Oh… Regina" dijo David acercándosele.

"David, fue tan vivo… tan real… él no me causa incomodidad, es solo que representa algo que nunca tendré. Y a pesar de que tengo memorias increíbles con él. Me gustaría borrarlas de mi vida para siempre. Lo amo tanto David…duele…" estas últimas palabras saliendo un poco entrecortadas.

David miro a Regina y sin decir una palabra la abrazo. Regina puso su cabeza en su pecho y dejo caer sus lágrimas silenciosas.

 **OM OM OM**

David y Regina decidieron subir para acomodar a Neal en la cama y así David podía tomar un baño. Mientras tanto, Regina estaba acostada en su cama con él bebe en el medio. Ya casi se iba a despertar, ella lo podía sentir y eso lo único que le causaba era ansiedad. Neal comenzó a moverse hasta que abrió sus ojos azules y por unos segundos Regina se dejó llevar por la bandida.

"Buenos tardes mi pequeño. Como estuvo esa siesta? Tuviste hermosos sueños?"

Neal sonreía con cada palabra de ella. Estaba tan emocionado que se dio la vuelta él solito y no la dejaba de mirar.

"Wow, pero que niño más grande. Estas creciendo muy rápido para mi gusto" dijo poniéndole su dedo pulgar en la naricita.

David por su lado estaba viendo el intercambio entre su hijo y Regina, y no podía ser más adorable.

Regina sintió que la estaban observando y subió su mirada a David, allí su verdadero yo volvió bruscamente a ella. Su cara mostrando dolor y angustia. David sonrió sutilmente de forma que le diera un poco de seguridad y apoyo. Ambos quedaron con sus miradas fijas el uno con el otro hasta que un balbuceo poco esperado se escuchó del pequeño en la cama.

Regina miro a Neal y vio el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por decir algo. Ya a sus 6 meses estaba listo para decirle al mundo lo que pensaba.

"Que quieres decir mi pequeño? Cuando comiences a hablar no vas a dejar de hacerlo. Igual que tu padre. "

"Hey" dijo David un poco ofendido

Regina echo una carcajada, la primera en días.

"Ma" Regina miro al bebe confundida y luego a David

"Ma…ma…ma…ma" el pequeño se volvió a rodar y ahora estaba boca arriba extendiéndole los brazos a Regina.

"David" susurro Regina sin quitarle los ojos al bebe.

"Ma…ma…ma…ma"

David miro confundido al bebe y luego a Regina que se veía estar feliz pero un poco preocupada por lo que acababa de escuchar.


End file.
